A Ghostly Love
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Babi-Dee & Bibbi-Dee's men appear & wreck havock killing a girl her twin sister get possessed & her dead twin helps Surpreme Kai, Kibito, & the Z warriors


A Ghostly Love:  
Author's Notes: This is a romance/action/adventure fic taking place one year after The Cyborg Saga II. Anywho Babi-Dee returns with Buu and his father Bibi-Dee along with someone else. So of course the Supreme Kai (also known has Kaio Shin) comes back with Kibito both of whom will be has strong has Goku and Veggitta. I got this idea watching a eppy of DBZ and for some reason this popped in my head and I had to give it a whirl. Anywho to twin girls come into play one wicked and living, the other one good and deader then a door nail. Now lets meet the twins and get on with the story!   
______________________________________________________   
The Wild Twin  
Kone was the Captain of the cheerleading squad. Her flamming red hair was tied back in a ponytail on top of  
her head. The cheerleading uniform was black and white. The uniform had a black V-neck tight shirt and a black and white skirt. Kone was lifted into the air by the male cheerlifters and put her arms up high in a V postion while lifting her left leg. The male cheerlifter holding her tossed her into the air letting the other two catch her. She had green eyes that shimmered in the light like emeralds. She had a great smile and everyone loved her.   
Kone loved being a cheerleader but she had something about her life that no one knew about except her twin sister. She was the wild one always getting drunk, smoking, or sleeping with some guy she meet at a bar. She was always calling Noke to come get her in the middle of the night if she thought she was too drunk to drive. She also used her witch powers for personal gain. She was completely different from her twin. However both girls had a tattoo though they were different designs.  
The Calm Twin  
Noke waited for the cheerleaders to finish so that she could lead the dance team in their dance. Their dance uniforms were composed of a black spandex leggings with a white streak down the sides of both legs and a white tight shirt that showed her stomach and stopped in the at the bottom of her neck since she was the captain of the dance team. Her own red hair which was lighter then Kone's was up in the same style. She had light green eyes has well and was calm collective and responsible. She was popular like her sister and used her powers to help others.  
Noke enjoyed being on the Dance Team, she made great grades. She was always finding someway to get Kone out of trobule. Though the girls were completely different they still cared about eachother. There bond of being twins was strong and they knew what the other was thinking, doing, where they were, and what they were feeling. Noke was the responsible twin. The girls looked to be around seventeen when in fact they were around two haundred years old. They were living by themselves since there mother died and they had no idea who their father was. There mother never told them about him. So the girls pretty much looked after eachother. When they weren't beinging taught by their aunt. All in all the girls were pretty happy together.  
The music was loud and the cheerleaders were jamin to the music. The Students of West Side High were cheering from the bleachers. It was the first Pep Rally of the year and everything was going good. The cheers got louder when Kone lead the cheering squad off the court and made her way over to the microphone to introduce her sister and the dance team.   
"Hey you Tigers ya'll having fun so far!" she shouted at the crowd.  
The crowd cheered and howled.  
"Well then good now we have another treat for you!" she yelled. "My baby twin sister Noke and the dance team!"  
The crowd hollared has Noke came onto the court followed by the dance team. The music started and the team began to dance when a blast came from the side of the gym. The entire dance team was flung to the opposite side of the gym. Noke and Keno looked up has two strong men came into the gym through the hole. The men had a rather large M on their forehead.   
Noke and Kone moved to the middle of the gym and got into a fighting stance.  
"What do you want?!" demanded Kone.  
"Pure energy," said one man and lunged at the two girls.   
When he reached them the girls jumped out of the way and into the air flipping in mid air and changing into their battle uniform. Kone's was black leggings with a black tight top that showed her smooth stomach that had a scorpion tattoo on it and went up midneck. Noke's was almost the exact same except for the fact that hers was white and her tattoo was a panther. The girls landed on opposite sides of the gym wall. Noke looked around the gym.  
"Everyone get out of here now!" she shouted at them they left the gym quickly.  
But the man that had attacked them went after Noke holding a white lamp that had the same M shape on it like the men's forehead. While the other went after Kone a dagger drawn to kill her. Kone waited for him to come closer and snapped her leg out kicking the dagger away from him and it clattered on the gym floor.   
Meanwhile Noke had been kicking around the other one. When both women jumped to the floor landing in a croach. Just then both men landed a few feet in front of them and merged together to form one man.  
"What the hell?!" gasped Kone.   
Then a blast emerged from the fusion of the men and it was aimed at Kone.  
"NO!" shrieked Noke throwing her sister out of the way taking it for herself.   
There was a blast of light and a scream of pain and then when the light down Keno was the only one left in the gym. Kone moved toward where her sister once was and looked at the men. She felt the anger build within her an anger she had fought to keep down forever in fact for haundred years since she had last begun her reign of terror. She had done some terrible things much worse then what she done recently. She had stopped upon the pleading of her sister. But now she let it control her.   
"You will pay for this!" she roared.  
Then she powered up and threw a blast at the fused duo destorying them.  
Elsewhere______________________________________________  
Babi-Dee looked at his father.  
"Shall we father?" he asked.  
"Indeed son," said Bibi-Dee. "She has enough anger and darkness in her to make it easy for her to control and besides I am sure Dabura would like a playmate to play with right Dabura? Espeically since she is half Kai (Kai is the race that the Surpreme Kai is from). I wonder who her father is."   
"Of course my lords," said the old Demon king who was once again under control of Babi-Dee.  
All three men laughed along with anyone else in the room. Has Babi-Dee and his father began to begin the chant to control the young demi Kai.  
Back at the Gym__________________________________________  
Kone looked around the gym and was crying softly when she felt it she felt someone attacking her from inside. She collapsed to her knees and screamed in pain trying to fight it but it didn't work so before long a M appeared on her forehead. She looked up around the gym in confusion and saw Dabura standing in the gym.  
"Go with Dabura Kone he will lead you to us," said Babi-Dee in her mind.  
"Well then Dabura shall we go to Lord Babi-Dee and Lord Bibi-Dee?"  
"Of course lets go."  
Both figures took off into the sunset and a ghost figure of Noke appeared and sighed sadly.  
"Kone why?" she whispered sadly.  
It has now been at least eleven months since Noke had died and the gym has since been rebuilt. The students at West Side High now had a special ghostly helper and protector. They all knew the ghostly spector that haunted the school grounds and would either ignore her or talk too her. She would occaisional make herself known during Pep Rallies though sometimes she would not make herself known for weeks on end. But her friends knew that when that happened just to let her be and she would reappear when she was ready or when someone tried to harm her fellow students at West Side. Which put three men in Mental Insitutions and the other three in jail. All in all life at West Side High was getting pretty much back to normal except for the spirit of Noke of course.  
Son House______________________________________________  
Chichi was in her kitchen trying a new recipe she had gotten from an International Cookbook. Goku had given her the book has one of their anniversary gifts since he knew she liked trying new recipes. The other had been a ring with Gohan and Goten's birthstones (Surprised the hell out of her thats for sure). She had been finishing up adding the last ingreidents when Goku came in.   
"Hey Chichi!" he said happily pulling his tattered orange gi top off.  
"Oh hi Goku try this and tell me what you think please," Chichi said holding a spoon out to him.   
Goku complied and took a taste of it.  
"Hey thats pretty good a little spicy but good!"  
"Do you think it needs anything?"  
"Um some more of whatever you put in there to make it spicey!"  
"Oh alright."  
"Hey whats is it anyway?"  
"Its called Chilli."  
"Really?"  
"Hai Goku-sa."  
"Great when will it be ready?"  
"In at least thirty minutes."  
"Great um Chichi when we finish dinner can you fix my shirt?"  
"Let me take a look at it."  
Goku handed his wife the shirt.  
"Well Goku," began Chichi. "I will see what I can do with it go put it on my sewing machine while I finish making dinner."  
"Okay dear."  
"Hey tommorrow will you come spar with me?" Goku asked has he headed up the stairs.  
"We will see Goku tommorrow."  
"Okay Chi."  
Then Goku continued up the stairs to their bedroom. Where he placed the tattered shirt on his wife's sewing machine. He looked around the room and smiled feeling at peace with himself in the bedroom he had shared with his wife for many years. He touched the red satin on the bed they had since their marriage. He wished the whole world felt like he did when he was with his wife and the world was at peace (A/N famous last words.............).  
"Goku dinner!" shouted Chichi from downstairs.  
"Coming Chichi!" repsonded Goku stridding out the bedroom door.  
Next Morning_____________________________________________  
Chichi got up with the sunrise and stretched her arms above her head. Climbing out of bed she changed into a pair of pants and a tanktop. She had told Goku while he was doing his one fingered push ups and she was sewing his gi back up. She had told him that she would spar with him some tommorrow. Goku had smirked at her before going back to his work out.   
Chichi sighed has she reached up to get a box out of the cabinet above her head and nearly dropped the box when she saw a short man with light purple skin and a white mohawk and a tall dark pink skinned man with long white hair land in her yard. Her eyes widdened before she calmed down enough to remeber that they were friends of her husband's and had at one time years ago saved her oldest son's life. She looked toward the stairwell when she heard her husband moving around upstairs in their bedroom.  
"Goku!" she shouted toward their bedroom door. "Some of your friends are here to see you!"  
A few minutes later Goku came down the stairs in only his orange pants.  
"Who is it Chichi?" Goku asked still trying to wake up.  
"You tell me," said Chichi pointing out the window.  
Goku looked out the window and blinked a few times.|  
"Oh hi Supreme Kai. Hi Kibito! You guys are nearly as strong has me and Veggitta now. What can we do for you?"  
"Shouldn't you invite them in Goku?" asked Chichi.  
"Oh yeah! You guys want to come in?"  
"Goku we are not here for a social visit," said Surpreme Kai.  
"Then what are you here for?"  
"Babi-Dee is back."  
"Does that mean that Buu is back has well?!" demanded Goku wide awake now.  
"Yes."  
"Be right with you."  
Goku disappeared from the window heading toward the door, then he turned back grabbed Chichi's arm and gave a yank nearly causing her to loose her balance.  
"What the....?" she exclaimed has she was nearly yanked off her feet and dragged to the door.  
Surpreme Kai and Kibito looked at eachother for severally seconds, with raised eyebrows before turning back to the door when it opened.  
"Goku I think we need to call the others," said Chichi has Goku pulled her out of the house.  
"Okay," chirped Goku powering up to become a beacon for the other Z warriors.  
"Okay," muttered Chichi. "The phone would have been better but this is fine."  
"Yeah but just think of the money we save on the phone bills this way," chirped Goku.  
Chichi, Surpreme Kai, and Kibito facefault has the other Z warriors arrive.   
"Alright Karrotto what is the meaning of this?!" demanded Veggitta. "This had better be good you are taking valuable time out of my training time!"  
"Shut up Veggitta!" snapped Piccollo  
"Well I have no idea I just know that Surpreme Kai and Kibito came down to pay us a none social visit," said Goku pointing at the two mentioned men before a fight could break out between Piccollo and Veggitta.   
"Babi-Dee has come back and is stronger then ever before. In fact he is almost has you Veggitta."  
"So I take it that means that Buu is back," sighed Piccollo.  
"Yes and he has his father Bibi-Dee with him as well has the Demon King Dabura. Dabura and Bibi-Dee are much stronger then ever before."  
"That," said Trunks.  
"Isn't," said Goten.  
"Good," finished Marron, Bra, and Pan.   
"Well," said Piccollo looking at Surpreme Kai and Kibito. "You two seem have gotten stronger in fact much stronger."  
"Well," said Goku. "Surpreme Kai said they were at least has stronger has me and Veggitta."  
"What thats immpossible?!" shouted Veggitta. "The shrimp is lieing!"  
"Look whose talking," snapped Piccollo looking down at Veggitta.  
"How dare you Namek!" roared Veggitta.  
"Will you two stop it!" snapped Chichi. "Before I kick both of your asses!"  
Both men turned to stare at her, before Veggitta burst out laughing. A look of iratation crossed Chichi's face and she powered up to Super Chiyacklian four. Veggitta stopped and nearly had a heart attack or something right there.   
"How is it possible," he stammered.  
"Well," began Goku tapping his chin. "She has been training almost everyday of the week with me."  
"But thats not the point of the situation she has been training in a shorter time then me and already has reached my powerlevel. Karrotto what have you been doing with her?!"  
"Training her," said Goku cheerfully.  
"But how come she is so strong?!"  
"Well she is half Chiyacklian," stated Goku.  
"I know that!"  
"I guess Chiyacklian half-breeds have the compacity to learn fighting techinuques faster then Sayains do," stated Goku thoughtfully.  
"Look," said Surpreme Kai irrate. "Has much has I would like to dicuss this further we have more imprtant things to worry about besides Veggitta's ego."  
"Like what?!"  
"This planet! Look we have reason to believe that it started at a High School in America around eleven months ago."  
"Why didn't you check it out then?" asked Gohan.  
"We weren't sure then Bibi-Dee and Babi-Dee have somehow managed to cover their tracks very well. We believe they may have murdered one girl and used taken over her twin's mind."  
"So what are we like going to go check this High School out or something?" snorted Veggitta.  
"Yes Veggitta," said Piccollo. "Sometimes the best way to start a problem is to get to the source of it."  
West Side High Later that day_____________________________  
Surpreme Kai, Kibito, and the Z Warriors landed on the school grounds and they were greeted by the loud noises of a Pep Rally.   
"What the hell?!" asked Veggitta.  
"Its a Pep Rally dad," said Bra.  
"What the hell is that?!"  
"Never mind look I have no idea how the Americans will react to seeing non-humans so unless you can do something to somehow change your appreance the kids might not take kindly to you."  
"Good point," said Surpreme Kai. "But we have no intention of being seen by them."  
"What do you mean?" asked Pan.  
"We will float above the group and observe them."  
"Oh."  
Then they took to the sky and flew silently through a convently open window in the gym taking seats in the rafters. What they didn't know is that they were being watched from one of the Basketball nets in the shadows. Noke had watched them land in the school yard and watched them come into her school she had been watching them ever since they seatled down on the rafters waiting for them to make a move. If they intended to harm them she would be ready for them.  
Noke laughed as her friends danced to the beat of music to a dance she had been teaching them before her untimely death. They had changed some of the dance steps but she liked it better like that. She smiled as she saw two of her friends together. Landy had an engagement ring on her ring finger, Noke smiled Greg had finally poped the question those two had been dating since seventh grade now High School was almost over and they would be graduating this year. The school would seem lonely without her friends here. The other students knew her but known of them knew her has well has her friends did. She smiled and laughed softly to herself, when movement in the shadows of the gym caught her eye.  
Surpreme Kai looked around the room at the faces of the cheering students wondering why they enjoyed such things. It seemed like a waste of time to him. But he could feel a powerful prescence but when he looked in the direction it was coming from he saw nothing.  
'Interesting,' he thought. 'A strong powerlevel yet there is nothing in the area it is coming from. Could there be a ghost residing in the school?'  
"Strange," whispered Gohan. "There is a strangely high powerlevel coming from over there yet there is no one there. What could it mean?"  
"It means there is a ghost in our midst," said Surpreme Kai.  
"I thought ghosts were a myth," said Bra thoughtfully.  
"Well anything is possible," said Krillian. "I mean if there are such things as aliens then why not ghosts?"  
"True good point dad," said Marron.  
Then Surpreme Kai noticed it there were men in the gym and they did not seem to be the lind one would welcome especially not at a Catholic School.  
_________________________________________________________  
Noke drifted down to watch the nazi wannabes completely forgetting about the others that she had seen come in a rest on the rafters of the gym. Instead she was focusing on the present threat to her friends at the moment. Noke watched as the boys turned to watch has a student with dark blood red hair that was darker then Kone's came up to the podium. Her name was Caughtia she was an exchange student from Ireland (I couldn't help it I love being Irish).  
"Well are you guys having a good time now?" she asked with a heavy Irish accent.   
Greg looked around has the crowd hollared happily. He smiled wrapping an arm around Landy. But he sighed when he saw the picture of Noke and Kone hung up on the gym wall in remberence of the twins. He frowned as the painful memory of that day came back to him. Noke had been a dear friend of him and Kone well Kone had been Kone. She was no Noke but Greg had cared about her has a friend has well. He closed his eyes has tears silently fell down his face.  
"Greg-kun?" asked Landy. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah Landy-chan I am just thinking about Noke again."  
"Well you two knew eachother for almost all your lives. It doesn't surprise me to see you still haven't gotten over her death. You two were almost has close has brother and sister. Somepeople take a little longer to get over a loved ones death then others."  
"You are right Landy," he said kissing her forehead.   
"When we have our first daughter we can call her Noke in her honor."  
"Planning so far into our future already beloved?"   
"Yes," said Landy with a smile.  
"Hey you two love birds come on the Pep Rally is almost over Caughtia just finished her speech on the sports news," said Court. "Come on lets go."  
The three friends walked down the bleachers only to duck down has gun shots, screams, and shouts rang through the air.   
"What the?" asked Greg looking up into the center of the gym.  
Noke cursed herself for not seeing the others at the other side of the gym.   
'Smart little kiddies,' she thought in amusement. 'They will pay for threatening the people in this school. Oh yes they will pay and I think I will play with them for awhile to.'  
The moment the other little Redneck Nazi Hick Wannabes came into the middle of the gym. Noke began to move toward the group intending to save her friends and fellow school mates. But one she saw Greg looking straight at her.  
'No Noke,' Greg thought. 'Allow us to handle them.'  
Noke sighed and nodded her head slightly he always knew where she was. Though she stared at him and sent him the silent message that she always sent.  
"I will for now," she said in his mind. "But I will inteefer if things get out of hand."  
Greg nodded in agreement he knew she was stubborn has hell at times. But that was what he loved about her, that and the fact that she was a great sparring partner. Though he knew she was holding back on him when ever they spared. But he had to force himself back to the present hoping that Noke would not have to step in. Then things would get out of hand and someone namely the Redneck Nazi Hick Wannabes since she is a ghost and to his knowledge there is no way to harm a ghost. Well except for The Ghostbusters but that was just a movie.   
_________________________________________________________  
Redneck Nazi Hick Wannabe's leader moved to stand in front of his group or the direction he thought the front was.   
"I am Dorkushacka the leader of this little Nazi group. Which means I am the man standing in the front of this group."  
One of the men with Dorkushacka looked to the side and saw someone moving toward the center of the gym out of the corner of his eyes. But when he turned his head fully to the side their was nobody moving. Maybe it was his imaginenation then, but when he turned to focus back on the leader he saw the slight movement again. But he decided to just ignore it.  
________________________________________________________  
Greg sighed and slowly began to make his way to the center of the stage only to crouch back down whenever someone turned his direction. He moved and when he finally got to the front of the group of students he burst into speed and made a dash to the men in the back of the group. Not seeing the man to the side that had been keeping an eye on him turn with a stun gun in his hand to bring him down.  
________________________________________________________  
Surpreme Kai saw it before it happened one of the High School boys slowly moving to the front and then rushing to try and take out some of the men in the back. But then before he even got to the first guy he was slammed to the ground by a shock provided by the stun gun.   
Greg fell to the ground his eyes wide and Landy screamed and ran to his side only to be slammed to the ground by a backslap. One of the men shouted out an order in a mixture of the Redneck language and Russian. Then Greg was dragged off stil trying to regain his breathing. Noke against her better judgement followed the men that were dragging Greg away from the group.   
The Z warriors were about to move in when one of the men grabbed a small Russian teenaged girl and pointed a gun at her head.  
"I told you these Bastards and Bitches were an undercover conspircy to turn us all into Communists."  
Surpreme Kai raised an eyebrow and looked at the others trying not to laugh. A bunch of Catholic school kids turning America into a Communist Country that was almost funny. But when he heard the girl scream in pain he turned back to the center of the gym and saw that the girl had been slashed in the shoulder. He was about to intervene and knew the others would be right behind him when the man holding her pressed the knife dangerously close to her neck.   
"Any of you sons of a bitches moves and I'll tell you what the bitch is goin to get a tad bit wasted." _________________________________________________________  
Noke knelt on the ground by Greg's side.  
"Greg?" she whispered into his mind.  
"Noke?" he said softly.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah I am fine Noke. Why aren't you with the others?"  
"There are some others there that I am sure will take care of them. Hold on I am going to give you a little burst of energy. This will hurt slightly so try not to scream."  
"How bad will this hurt AAAHH SHIT!"  
_________________________________________________________  
Surpreme Kai looked down at the girl debting what to do. If he did nothing then the girl might die. If he did something then the girl might die anyways either way the girl might die. Was there a way to save the girl and the others there had to be. The girl was one of the innocent. Besides whever the ghost of the School was he doubted she would like someone in her home being killed that was one of the innocent. Only time would tell. Then his eyes narrowed has he saw somemore men come in with a big blue cooler.  
'What are the up too?' he wondered.  
Noke and Greg ran out of the room that Greg had been stored into and heard the scream. Which was soon followed by severally shouts and curses (the screams coming from the females curses coming from the males) which were soon followed by severally gunshots.  
"Cattica!" hissed Noke in fury recognizing the first scream. "The bastards got Cattica and they are doing something to the other girls but what?"   
"Damnit the Russian Ambassador is not going to like this."  
"Oh Shit I know what they are doing or trying to do to the girls! Lets there's not enough time. But do not enter the gym until I wreck some havoic."  
"Got it."  
Greg broke into a sprint while Noke zipped through the walls. _________________________________________________________  
The Surpreme Kai had had enough and was about to attack when a sound gust of wind broke out and swirled around the gym capturing the Redneck Nazi Hick Wannabes in the gym and lifting them up into the air before slamming them down on the ground. Then the wind seemed to focus on them and became even more powerful when the gym door burst open and a voice shouted up at the wind.  
"NOKE STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!"  
_________________________________________________________  
Noke stopped when she heard the voice and uncoiled herself gently floating in her true form so everyone could see her. She glared at the new comers with icey eyes daring them to challenge her for attacking them. The men did not take the challenge but floated to the center of the gym and Noke soon enough followed suit. Standing beside Greg nad then watching the people in her school help eachother up. Her school really knew how to come together when the time was right.  
Noke looked at the new comers with her eyes still narrowed and her body tense waiting incase they attacked. Though she could sense that most where good while the short man the the extremely high widow's peak had a dark past. She could tell by his demenor her sister had one exactly like it though of course it was a more femine demenor. Her eyes turned to level a stare at each of the other men and women in turn. Her eyes stopping on the man with light purple skin and a white mohawk.  
Noke felt shock course through her as she realized he was a Kai. But she could have sworn she and her sister had been the last beings on earth to have the blood of a Kai in them. However had told them this was insane. But he seemed different from the other Kais she had seen in the ancient scrolls. Except for one could he be the Surpreme Kai? But if he was the Surpreme Kai then why was he here and what buisness did he have among the mortal world. He was kind of cute in an odd sort of way. But looks meant nothing to Noke. What she believed in was who you were has a whole. Though she could tell by his soul and heart he was good. If she were alive she could imagine falling in love with him but she was dead and she could not be brought back.   
Surpreme Kai looked a the ghost girl and realized that she was protective of the students in this school. It was amazing the power coming off the undead girl child. There was an odd beauty about her has well, it was almost uncanny to the simaliar type of beauty one would find on a female Kai. But then again the girl was dead after all so that might explain it. Her beauty rivaled many of histories' most beautiful women. "Alright now tell me what exactly are you doing in my home?!" demanded Noke with crossed arms.  
Noke stood there her arms crossed over her chest has she waited for an answer.   
"Well?" she asked calmly. "Are you going to tell me what you are doing in my home or not?"  
Supreme Kai stared back at her equally calm saying, "We have heard that some powerful enemies of ours have come back and that they may have struck here eleven months ago."  
"I remember that day," whispered Greg.  
The room which had once been filled with whispers, became silent has the memories came flooding back to the students.  
"What the hell is wrong with you people no one died?!" snapped Veggitta.  
"Actually," said Noke. "I did."  
"When?!"  
"Around eleven months exactly."  
"You are the girl that got killed in the attack!" exclaimed Supreme Kai.  
"I am she," said Noke.   
"But then why didn't you pass on?" asked Bra.  
"Got me," said Noke shrugging.  
"How can you not know why you didn't pass on?!" exclaimed Uub.  
"Simple I am still here and I have no idea why!" Noke snapped.  
"I think I have an idea," said Supreme Kai thoughtfully.  
"Oh and what is that?!" asked Noke with a raised eyebrow.  
"You have a twin right?"   
"I do have one yes."  
"Well is she still alive?"  
"She is alive."  
"Is she the dark twin?"  
"She is."  
"Well then maybe you can only move to the other side if either A. she dies or B. she turns back to the side you two fought on to protect your school. But it might be better if we brought you back to life, since then we might have a better chance of fighting."  
"We don't need her help!" snapped Veggitta.  
"Right sure you don't especially since the last time you fought them the world exploded. Which we all *rolls eyes* owe to you I am sure."  
"What are you getting at woman?!" growled Veggitta.  
"Simple you were no where near strong enough to fight Buu then, and you are no where near strong enough to fight him now."  
"I think you guys should discuss this somewhere else," said Greg cutting in.  
"Shut up boy!" snapped Veggitta.  
"No," said Bra looking around. "He is right we need to talk about this somewhere else."  
"Very well then," said Noke.  
Then the room around them begin to spin and the colors mixed together. When the room stopped spinning they found themselves in an old bell tower. The room was large with four windows, one on each wall and window seats. The afternoon sun glinted off of one of the bells and casted rays of light around the room.   
"Where are we?" breathed Pan in shock.  
"The other side of the school in its bell tower," said Noke calmly floating up to one of the low rafters and sitting down on it.  
"The school has a bell tower?!"   
"Yes at one time it was a Pre-Civil War house that had survived the raid of the Yankee troops. But then before World War I it became a boarding school."  
"Nice."  
"I know it's nice and it feels like home for most of us that have none since almost all of our parents are no longer alive from the tornado that had passed by through here around eleven years ago. Those that are new either have parents still alive that could afford to send them here or are wards of the state. Either way the students are raised some of the time by the teachers, but the students pretty much raise each other."  
"I am impressed since most Boarding Schools are just either all boys or all girls," said Trunks.  
"Well we down here like to be different."  
"Look," said Veggitta with irritation. "We have better things to do then discuss this school!"  
"For once Veggitta you're right," said Piccollo gruffly.  
"Shut up Namek!" shouted Veggitta.  
"Listen Veggitta just because you have been one of us practically for years does not mean I will not kick your sorry ass!"  
"You aren't strong enough to kick my ass Namek!"  
"Try me Veggitta."  
Veggitta stood in front of Piccollo and grabbed the front of his purple gi shirt pulling him down to his level. Only to be lifted off the floor by Piccollo who had grabbed his blue shirt. Both men were growling at each other and glaring into each other eyes. Noke looked at them and with a roll of her eyes decided to intervene before someone or something got hurt. Mainly the school and those that resided in it.  
"Listen boys," said Noke. "Has much has I would love to continue watching you two children stare each other down. We have even more important things to worry about then your bruised ego."  
Supreme Kai smirked to himself while the others just laughed has Piccollo and Veggitta slowly let go of each other. Both men then turned their backs on one another and began to mumble curses under their breathes.   
"Look I assume you guys are going to tell me who exactly we are dealing with and if so I have a feeling that this will take awhile so have a seat," said Noke gesturing around the bell tower.  
"Alright," said Supreme Kai. "Where should I begin?"  
"The beginning it's always good to start at the beginning," said Noke.  
"Fine!" snapped Supreme Kai slightly irrated.   
So once again the heroes heard the story about Majin Buu except for Noke this would be her first time.   
"So," said Noke. "What you are saying is that we have to stop Bibi-Dee and his son from bringing back Majin Buu?"  
"Exactly."  
"Let's just hope the world doesn't blow up this time."  
"Very funny."  
"It does not matter we have got to stop them from bringing back this creator."  
"It does not matter what you do," said a voice from one of the windows. Everyone whirled to see a darker version of Noke there. "We will still win and Master Bibi-Dee and Master Babi-Dee will rule supreme."  
"Kone!" shouted Noke in shock.  
"Hello baby twin sister," said Kone softly. "I haven't seen you in eleven months. You are looking amazingly well for a ghost. I have missed you baby sister."  
Noke said nothing but at her sister before floating down to join her sister near the window.   
"What are you doing here Kone?"  
"Simple I came to tell you that Master Bibi-Dee is willing to bring you back and give you powers beyond your imagination if you join us."  
"I will never join you!"  
"You've got to I am your older sister!" hissed Kone.  
"No I do not have to. You may be older then me but that does not mean I have to take orders from you! I make up my own mind about things like this!"  
"Very well then you have made your mind. I hope you do not regret it later on little sister."  
"Believe me I won't."  
Then Kone flew out the window and disappeared while in the light of the sun.  
"Shouldn't we go after her?" asked Trunks.  
"What for I know where she is going?" sighed Noke, she then stopped and paused thoughtfully. "Or if I had a body I would."  
"What are you talking about woman?" demanded Veggitta.  
"Now really close twins have a bond in which when opened allows them to see where the other is, what the other is thinking and stuff like that. Anyways I have not been able to keep you with my sister since I kicked the bucket like eleven months ago."  
"So we gather the Dragonballs and revive you and you should be able to find where they are?" asked Surpreme Kai.  
"It seems possible."  
"Are you sure it will work?"  
"I am never completely sure about anything," whispered Noke softly. "Not since me and my sister were seperated."  
"So you have no idea if this will work or not?!"  
"There is only one way to find out unless you are afraid of a challenge," smirked Noke.  
"I AM VEGGITTA PRINCE OF THE SAYAINS!"  
"Yeah like I care anyways are you just going to stand there or are you going to prove to me the courage of a Sayain?"  
___________________________________________________  
The group had split up into groups and were going to opposite directions to find the Dragonballs in less time. Each group had their own Dragonball radar so they could keep track of the Dragonball they had been sent to find. Before the Dragonballs had been relatively easy to get now they would have to prove thier worthyness in a test for each Dragonball. Each test would be different and respond to each of their different personalities of a certain member of the group. The first member to be put to the test would Goku but what would his test be?   
Goku arrived for the first Dragonball with Veggitta, Tien, Chozu, and Gohan. They landed in a small field and were meet by female warriors in armor and with spears.  
"You are the ones who search for the Dragonball that is held and protected by Lady Jen are you not?" asked one of them.  
"What are you talking about woman?!" demanded Veggitta.  
"It has been decreed that those in search of the Dragonballs most prove themselves worthy to hold the Dragonball in their pocession."  
"But why?!" demanded Goku.  
"It has been decreed."  
"Fine lets get this over with."  
"Come with us Goku you will be the one tested for the Dragonball."  
"Why are you testing Karrotto?!"  
"The bones have been tossed and point to him he alone will be tested for the Dragonball pray that he succeeds."  
Goku followed the two women into the throne room where a young Spanish woman sat upon a throne of rubies. The blood red dress fit her form closely but Goku felt nothing for her except that her power level would make her any interesting sparing partner.  
"You are even more faithful to your mate then I heard Son Goku," the woman said calmly.   
"Huh?"  
"Most men brought in here that are married fall into lust with me yet you do not all you think about is sparing with me. I am most amused."  
"You find married men falling into lust with you amusing?!"  
"No the fact that all you think about when you see a woman besides your mate is if she would be a good challenge in a spar. But you have passed only part of your test."  
"How many parts are there?!"  
"There is one more part of the test."  
"Fine I am ready."  
"Are you now?" she asked with a raised eybrow. "We shall see how ready you are. CARAISICA!"  
"Yes Lady Jen?" asked a young woman in a white robe with a silver tiraria on her head.   
"Show our guest to where the final part of the test will begin."  
"Has you wish my lady."  
Then Caraisica lead Goku to a room that was baren with white walls and no windows.  
"Please wait in here," she said.  
"Um sure."  
Then Caraisica left the room shutting the door behind her. Goku looked around the room wondering what was going to happen. But nothing would have prepared him for what happened next. The room began to shift violently and span around the spinning kept getting faster and faster until it finally stopped and he was thrown back into the wall of his kitchen. He stood up and shook his head looking around wondering what had brought him here. Then his eyes locked on the calendar marking the first month after he had died in the Cell Games and he, Gohan, Piccollo, Krillian, 18, and even Master Roshi had been trying to get Chichi out of her depth of depression.  
'What am I doing here?' he wondered.  
'This is something that happened during this time that you did not know about,' came the voice of Lady Jen.  
'What do you mean?!'  
But he recieved no reply then he heard a vase break in the other room and turned in the direction to see what it was. At that moment Chichi came running in grasping the material of her shirt to her since someone or something had ripped it down the side (Um this scene appears in a later chapter of The Problem of a Love Lost in more detail but you will have to read that story to understand some scences). Goku felt his blood heat at the thought of someone besides himself see her body. She was his damnit no man had the right to touch her! Goku's felt his eyes burn with rage at the very thought of someone being foolish to touch her. He would kill whoever touched her!   
Then his breathing stopped has the next person came through the door. The next person was Yamacha what the hell was going on here?!  
"Get back here damnit!" snarled Yamacha.  
"Go to hell!" spat Chichi.  
Yamacha lunged forward and slapped Chichi. Goku growled and moved forward to catch his mate has she fell but his mates body went right thourgh his own.   
'What the hell?!'   
He then made a try to lung at Yamacha when he advanced too close to his mate. But again the bodies went right through eachother. Goku turned around growling in anger and frusration. But Yamacha did not go as far as Goku thought he would. Yamacha just grabbed Chichi's dress front and yanked her up to his face.   
"If you tell anyone about this I will kill you," he growled before throwing her roughly back on the floor and walking out slamming the door behind him.   
The impact of the door slamming caused a picture to fall from the wall and smash on the ground shattering. The picture was of Chichi, Goku, and Gohan before the Cell Games.  
Goku looked around has the room began to spin faster and faster. When it stopped spinning Goku was back in the white barren room. Caraisica was waiting for him silently her head bowed.  
"Come follow me Lady Jen wants to see you now," she said softly.  
Goku stormed past her and came into the throne room all he saw was red.   
"What was the meaning of that?!" he demanded.  
"Looks like one of your friends was not as good of a friend to you as you thought. But the good news it that you passed."  
"Passed what?! What kind of a test was that?!"  
But Lady Jen remained silent and stared at Caraisica she nodded to the young girl. Caraisica disappeared and reappeared with a Dragonball. "Here is the Dragonball now take and good luck in your quest Son Goku," said Lady Jen.  
Then mist filled the darkened throne room and when it cleared Goku was back with the others on his team.   
"Goku?" asked Tien with question in his voice.   
Goku just growled under his breathe still furious at Yamacha for what he did and what test was it that Lady Jen had put in on him?  
"Karrotto what's wrong?!" demanded Veggitta.  
"Nothing," growled Goku. "Lets go back to the bell tower and wait for the others."  
"Um right," said Gohan.  
Then the group took to the air following a very very pissed Goku.  
Pan, Marron, Noke, and Bra landed at the spot where the second Dragonball would be. They stopped short when they came to a castle the catle was tall and towering (it kinda looked like a castle Dracula would feel right at home at).  
"What the?" asked Bra with a raised eyebrow.  
"Man and I thought Dracula was a myth," smirked Pan.   
"Who knows we might just find a vampire inside," said Marron.  
Marron began to crept up behind Bra, who had not noticed she was behind her. When Marron got close enough she wrapped her hands around Bra's neck startling the hybred who had been studying the castle intently. Then Bra and Marron began running around in circles.  
"Alright you two," said Noke calmly. "Come on we have a Dragon ball to find."  
"I thought you could not leave the grounds of the school," said Bra has the women and ghost began making their way into the castle.  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" asked Noke amused.  
"Well I mean aren't most ghosts confined to the area in which they were killed?"   
"Some are," said Noke shrugging.  
"Well here goes nothing," said Pan has she reached up to knock.  
But before she could even touch the door it opened by itself. They companions looked at eachother in shock wondering what to do.   
"Come in ladies," said a voice from the darkness of the house.  
"Well I guess that answers that question," mutters Bra walking into the room the others soon followed.  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" said Noke.  
"A ghost thing?" questioned Bra.  
"Nope a woman thing."  
"I see," said Pan looking around prepared to fight.  
All three women and the one ghost looked around tense and ready to fight should the need arise. Yet nothing happened until they came into a dark room and they heard the doors shut behind them. All four of them spun around at once trying to see who it was that had shut the door. But the room was dark as night.   
"We would like some light since we can hardly see anything if it would not be an inconvience," said Bra.  
"Course not," said a soft female voice.  
The moment the lights came on they saw a slender young woman with pitch black hair, pale skin, blood red lips, golden eyes, and a tight black dress. She sat on an black pearl throne her head high and her sceptor in her hand.   
"You have come for the Dragonball have you not?" asked the woman.   
"We have come for it."   
"Well then Pan, Marron, Bra, and Noke you will have to pass a test," the woman said calmly.  
"What test?! How did you know our names when we do not know yours?!"  
"My name is Lady Kyia I will choose which one of you has to pass the test. How I knew your names is not important only that you pass the test is important."  
"So who do you want to take the test?" asked Noke.  
Lady Kyia looked around at all of them thoughtfully. Before she smiled knowingly.   
'This does not look good,' thought Noke. 'Not good at all.'  
'Do not worry Drakionias daughter I will bring no harm to your friends,' said Lady Kyia in her head.  
Noke jerked her head up to look into the woman's eyes.   
'You know who my father was?' Noke asked her panic slowly rising within her.  
'Do not worry I will tell no one.'  
'Thank you,' said Noke relief flooding through her. 'I am in your debt.'   
Lady Kyia smiled at her and turned to look at one of the guards near her throne saying something in his ear. The guard nodded and left the throne room. Lady Kyia turned back to look at the women and stood up moving to stand in front of them on the floor.  
"I have decided on who will take the test."  
"Who then?"  
"Marron will take the test."  
Marron looked up in shock not expecting this at all.  
"Follow me child," said Lady Kyia.  
Then Lady Kyia walked out the hall followed by Marron. She lead Marron into another room which was like the one Goku was in cept the walls were black.   
"Wait in here I will be ready to escort you out when you are done with the test," said Lady Kyia closing the door.  
The moment the door closed the room began to spin around rapidly. 'What's happening?' asked Marron to herself in shock.   
When the room stopped spinning Marron found herself in famillar surrondings. She was at the place where that one night long ago everyone had gathered for her birthday and her returning home from college.  
"Why am I here?" she asked herself outloud.  
Just then she heard laughter and looked to the stairs to see Goten and Trunks coming down the hall.   
"Come on Goten you like her admit it," laughed Trunks.   
"What are you talking about Trunks," laughed Goten.  
"You know exactly who I am talking about."  
"Nope not a clue."  
"Yes you do almost everyone knows you are sweet on Marron."  
Goten just blushed and looked away.  
"So what exactly are you going to do about?"  
"Do about what?" asked Goten.  
"Aren't you going to ask her out then after awhile take her to be your mate?"  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
"About who?"  
"About my neice Pan."  
"What about her?"  
"When are you going to ask her out?"  
"Can you imagine your brother's reaction?!"  
"Yes that is why I think it would be so fun to watch."  
"Very funny."  
"I know."  
"Come on she is here and she is with a guy."  
"WHAT?! DO YOU MEAN SHE IS WITH A GUY?!"  
"Jealous Goten?"   
"No of course not I just want to see who this guy is and what he looks like."  
"You mean so you can see how much effort you have to put into it when you fight him for her?"  
Goten glared his younger friend angrily, before noticing Pan with a someone.  
"I see my neice has a love interest has well."  
"HUH?! WHAT?!" demanded Trunks looking out the window in the direction of Pan.  
"Goten you idoit thats Piccollo."  
"I know but the look on your face was classic."  
"I am going to hurt you."  
Goten laughed and ran out of the house closely followed by Goten. Marron in her spirit form followed them when they ran right through her. Her mind was railing with thoughts.  
'Goten was in love with me and knew he was in love me!' exclaimed Marron to herself. 'Why did he not tell me he was in love with me?!'  
Marron walked outside and saw that Goten ran passed everyone in an attmempt to get away from Trunks. He colladed with Marron and they feel to the ground in an akward postion.  
"Um hi Goten," said Marron's otherself a blush forming on her checks.  
"Marron," Goten said blushing.   
"Get off my chick?!" snapped Greg angrily.  
Goten looked up and glared at him angrily before getting to his feet and helping Marron back up. Goten's hand had lingered in hers awhile before Greg pulled her away. Walking into the house with her Marron looked over her shoulder at him. She noticed that Veggitta, Trunks, Gohan, and Goku had surronded him, since he looked like he was going to kill something.   
Marron looked at her past self and realised that she was blushing. The thought came to her suddenly and swiftly.  
"I was in love him back then?!"  
Her surrondings swirled around her picking up speed when it died down she was back in the room with Lady Kyia waiting for her.  
"Congratulations you have passed the test come the Dragonball is yours for the taking."  
"Thank you."  
Then both women walked back to the throne room where the others were waiting with the Dragonball.  
"Good luck," said Lady Kyia as they walked out of the throne room.   
All four women turned around and bowed before the woman. Then they turned around and left the castle before taking off into the sky and fling back to the bell tower.  
Piccollo, Goten, Trunks, and Uub landed at the third castle. The castle was made of dark hemnite and it loomed on a high mountain with fog hoovering around it. It gave you the feeling that something dark and sinister lived there. The men moved forwarded slowly keeping their senses open for anything and anyone.  
"Be on the look out," said Piccollo.  
"Right," said the others moving forward to the door with Piccollo.  
The moment the boys walked up to the door it opened and a girl with purple hair, and a dark dress holding a candle stick with lite candles stood there waiting for them.   
"Come in my lady as been awaiting your arrival," said the girl in a cheerful voice.   
The men looked at eachother and then shrugged following her never letting their guard down for a second. When they reached the throne room what they saw was a woman on a a throne made of Dragonscales and teeth. The woman had Dragon wings and horns with dark hair and eyes. She was wearing a dark purple dress that was off the shoulders and tattered around the shoulders, the sleeves, and the bottom of the dress. She stood up tall and high looking down at them from the throne steps.  
"You come in search of the Dragonball do you not?" she asked.  
"We do come in search of them," said Piccollo.  
"Who may I ask are you?" asked Trunks  
"I am Lady Kaji I will decide who will recieve the test and what the test would be."  
"So what is the test and who receives it?" asked Goten.  
"Piccollo will receive the test come follow me," said Lady Kaji.  
"Fine."  
Piccollo and Lady Kaji walked into a small room that was covered with grey.   
"Exactly what test is this going to be?" he asked.  
"You'll see," she said softly. "Good luck."  
Then she closed the door, the moment the door shut the room began to spin. When it stopped Piccollo found himself in a forest like scene.  
"Where on Earth?" muttered Piccollo.  
He then heard something over head, the moment he looked up. There was a small vulture flying overhead, the vulture flew down and grabbed hold of his turban flying into the air. Piccollo sighed and took after it.  
"Iam bringing home a baby bumble bee," sang the vulture. "Won't my momma br so proud of me I'm bringing home a baby buble bee."   
SMACK! The Vulture looked up and saw Piccollo looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.   
"That's not a baby bumble bee thats my turban."  
"No this is a baby bumble bee that I am bringing home to my momma."  
Piccollo stared at him like he had lost his mind.  
"Look at the turban does that look like a bumble bee?"  
"Um yeah yeah it does."  
Piccollo sweatdropped this vulture was so dense. It was unbelievable he wondered if this was the test and if so what the hell kind of test was this suppossed to be see how long it took him not to kill the stupid thing.   
"Look that is not a bumble bee you got that?!" he snapped.  
"Um yeah yeah yeah I got that it is a baby bumble bee."  
"It is not even alive."   
"Yeah yeah I killed it."  
"You can not kill something that isn't even alive!"  
"Yeah yeah yeah."  
"Then why do u think its a baby bumble bee if it isn't even alive?!"  
"Because because because I did."  
Piccollo raised an eyebrow at the young vulture.   
"Um right," he said. "Look give me back my turban."   
"No no no no no no no," said the vulture rubbing the tops of its head on Piccollo's stomach.  
Piccollo closed his eyes his eyebrow twitching dangerously.   
'This can not be happening,' he thought. 'Kami this can not be happening.'  
Piccollo sighed and yanked the turban out of the vulture's talons.  
"Hey," protested the vulture. "Thats my baby bumble bee."  
Piccollo thrusted the turban in front of his face. "Does this look like a baby bumble bee?!" he demanded.  
"Um yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah."  
Piccollo growled in annoyance and had to restrain himself from ripping the small vulture apart.   
"Look," hr growled putting the hat on his head. "This is not a baby bumble bee it is not a baby anything it is my turban!"  
"Um are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
"UM its a baby bumble bee."  
"No it is not."  
"Yeah yeah yeah it is."  
Piccollo began to loose his patience or what little he had of it anyways.   
"Look," Piccollo said noticing a small beehive. "Over there are bees that is what you are looking for."  
"What are bees?"  
Piccollo stared at him with his mouth hanging open before he recovered.   
"You mean you have no idea what a bee is?!"  
"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah."  
"Then why were you so sure that my turban was one."  
"Who are you?"  
"Would you answer my question?"  
"Um I don't know."  
"Then why did you bother me with such a thing."  
"Um because I need to bring home a baby bumble bee to my mother."  
"Then go to that little hive and get one."  
"Oh no no no no no," said the vulture rubbing his head on his leg again. "No no no no momma."  
"I am not your mother!"  
"Whats a mother?"  
Piccollo stared at him for severally minutes.  
"Would you just go?!"  
"Um no."  
"Why?!"  
"Because."  
"No no no no no no."  
"Just go!"  
"Oh no no no no no no."  
Piccollo sighed and gently kicked the vulture over the trees all the while the vulture was rubbing his head on where Piccollo's leg had been a few seconds ago. Just then his surrondings began to swirl and Piccollo was back in the grey room. Where Lady Kaji was waiting.   
"Congratulations Namek you lasted longer then I thought."  
"What are you talking about?" asked Piccollo angerily.  
"The test you have passed it. Come I will give you the Dragonball you have earned it."  
After they retrieved the Dragonball the group left the castle and fell to the Bell Tower to rejoin the others.  
Kibito, Krillian, 18, and Neko (16's mate) landed at the next site of the Dragonball search. They looked up at the castle that was made of smooth sapphire stones it glistened in the sunlight.  
"So," said Krillian. "This is the next site for the Dragonball?"  
"It is the next site in the Dragonball Guardian will put one of us through a test."  
"Do you know what the test is?" asked 18.  
"No only the Dragonball Guardians know the tests besides they always change for everyone and each different person gets a different test."  
"Great," muttered Neko. "This will be a real trip let me tell ya."  
"You have been hanging around us too much," said 18.  
Neko shrugged and walked up the door knocking on it. The others exchanged a look before following the young woman. After awhile when no one came to the door Neko got irrated and began to bang on the door.  
"Open this door right now damnit!" she shouted.  
Kibito, 18, and Krillian all sweatdropped until the door opened and Neko knocked the guy on the other side clear on the other side of the room. Kibito grabbed Neko before she could do any more damage to the already trashed door she had destoryed when she slammed her fist accidently into the man on the other side of the door. Neko struggled before realizing what she had done.  
"Oops," she said nervously.  
The man got up and brushed off his clothes before waving them to the throne room where they saw a man on a throne. Kibito raised an eyebrow at him confused.  
'Usually the Dragonball Guardians are female why is this one a male?'  
"No clue but thats the way things work Kibito," said the man on the throne.  
"Who are you?!" demanded Neko hand on her hips.  
"You must be the adoptive daughter of Washu, not to mention the adoptive sister of Hasha, 16's mate and the younger sister of 17 and 18?"  
"I am now who are you?!"  
"I am Lord Nanashi."  
"Okay so lets get this test over with."  
"Fine come on Kibito you will take the test."  
"Me?!" said the surprised man.  
"Yeah come on can't keep the charming lady waiting."  
Lord Nanashi ducked as Nekop threw a ki blast at him in irratation. Lord Nanashi and Kibito went into the hall that lead to the room where the test would be received. The room was a dark red the red of a deep passion, Kibito turned to the other man with a raised eyebrow . But Lord Nanashi just smirked and closed the door. The moment the door closed the room began to spin and the red walls seemed to blend together and form an even darker red. When it stopped spinning Kibito found himself in a secluded wooded area. He looked around him his eyes narrowing when he heard light laughter. He turned around and saw something he had completely forgotten about.   
The scene had taken place one haundred and fifty years ago. When Kibito saw the woman he almost gasped in surprised. The woman who was kissing the younger version of him was Kone. The enemy that he might have to kill. She was in pants and a tight top that revealed her stomach. He was in the same clothing actually he was just in his pants the rest of his clothing to the side of the cape on the ground though he looked younger then he actually was. They were on their sides on a cape that had been spread out near the lake.   
Kone was snuggled in his embrace and sleeping as the hot afternoon sun shown down on them. Kibito watched himself as he rolled over and pulled Kone onto his chest. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled under his chin. Suddenly the wind picked up and Kone's eyes shot open and she looked up at the figure that had appeared. Before the two could react the two lovers were attacked and yanked away from eachother. While Kibito struggled against the men that tried to hold him back, Kone was being dragged away into a portal.  
"Kibito!" she shouted tring to reach him.  
"Get your damn hands off of her!" roared Kibito.  
The two lovers were about to touch eachother's hand when Kone was yanked away and then everything went black.   
The surrondings began to spin again and Kibito was back in the room, where Lord Nanshi was waiting.   
"Good you passed come it is time for you to take the Dragonball."   
Kibito and the others walked out of the castle but not before Neko gave them her address for the door. While Kibito was flying to the Bell Tower his thoughts wondered to the young woman that had been his lover years ago. He now had a new reason to fight the enemy if not to get his lover back to him then to help Noke get her twin back. But he would find away to get her back no matter how or the reason.  
___________________________________________________  
Kone looked into the night sky a sheet wrapped around her mate. Wondering what had woken her up she shivered as her mind seemed to remeber when a handsome immortal would wrapp his arms around her for warmth. She could see him in her dreams but she could never see what he looked like who was he? She jerked slightly feeling arms around her. When she turned she saw Dabura with his nose in her hair.  
"You need to come back to bed beloved no one should see you in nothing but a sheet except me."  
"Right," whispered Kone shutting the window.   
Surpreme Kai, 16, and Hasha were flying to the next castle having no idea what would be in store for them when they arrived. What test would they have to pass and for that matter who would have to pass it? But the moment they all landed in front of the castle all that fled their mind. The castle was made of blood red emeralds and pitch black granite  
"Who the hell lives here Vampira?" asked Hasha.  
"The only twin Dragonball Guardians ever the Ladies Kei and Yuri," sighed Surpreme Kai.  
"Lets get this over with," said 16 calmly walking toward the door of the castle.  
The other two calmly followed him to the castle. They waited for the door to open then they were showed to the throne room where two girls were sitting in opposite thrones though they looked nothing alike.   
"You must be the Ladied Kei and Yuri," said Supreme Kai with a small bow.   
"We are and you are the ones coming in search of the Dragonball am I correct?" asked Lady Kei.  
"We are them," said 16.   
"Look one of you will take the test," said Lady Yuri.  
"We know," said Hasha.  
"The one to take the test will be Surpreme Kai."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Well we were givin special orders fromt he Dragon to test you on something," giggles Lady Kei.  
'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' thought Surpreme Kai.  
"Oh we aren't that bad," pouted Lady Yuri.  
"She's worse then Marron," muttered Hasha.  
"THAT IS AN INSULT!" exclaimed Lady Yuri.  
"You know you are right sorry," said Hasha.  
"Is cool."  
"Come on we need to get this test over with," said Kei standing up and moving to stand in front of Surpreme Kai.  
"Right," said Surpreme Kai.  
Lady Kei walked out of the room followed closely by Surpreme Kai. She lead him to a grey room that was bare.   
"You will wait in here to receive your test."   
"Fine."  
Then Lady Kei left the room and shut the door, at that moment the door began to spin rapidly around him. The moment the spinning stopped Surpreme Kai looked around he was in his bedroom on his home planet. What was he doing here? What test could he learn from his own bedroom? Then he heard it groaing coming from a male and female voice.  
'What the hell?!' thought Surpreme Kai.   
Surpreme Kai ran to his bedroom and stopped as his eyes nearly bugged out. There in bed was him and Noke making love. What on Earth kind of test was this? He watched as his ownself pulled back and fell alongside the woman. He pulled her onto her side and ran his hands up and down her side. After awhile he stopped and pulled her closer to his muscular chest.   
'Actually,' thought Surpeme Kai. 'I wouldn't mind being lovers with Noke she is a very beautiful woman and from what I have meet of her a good woman.'   
"I promise I will keep you safe," whispered Surpreme Kai in the image.  
"I know you will keep me safe I have the utmost faith in you."  
"I can not believe I fell in love with the twin sister of my guard's lover."  
"Fate sure can throw surprises at you."  
"Man this sure as hell was a curve ball."  
"Disappointed?"  
"Not in the least."  
"Good neither am I."  
Surpreme Kai smirked and rolled back on top of her.  
"Good now where were we?" he asked.  
The room began to spin and when it stopped and Surpreme Kai was back in the grey room Lady Kei was waiting for him.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
Surpreme Kai did not answer her, he just kept staring at the image that had been in front of him. Lady Kei sighed and dumped a bucket of water on his head.   
"What the?!" he said coming out of it.  
"Well you passed the test."  
"THAT WAS A TEST?!"  
"Yeap that sure was a test. Come on lets go join your friends so that you can recieve the Dragonball."  
"Fine."  
Surpreme Kai and the others gathered up the Dragonball and left the castle. All the while 16 and Hasha were wondering why on Earth he was wet. But they had little time to dwell on it since the flight to the Belltower was so short.  
17, Chichi, and Yamacha flew as the castle came into view.  
"Look!" said Chichi pointing. "There it is!"  
"Yeah lets go!" said Yamacha.  
17 just sighed and watched as the castle came closer. The castle was made of white marble and stood high in majesty. Who the hell would live in that its so white its almost scarey.   
"How can they stand to live in a castle that is so white?!"  
"Who knows maybe it is their favorite color."  
"Maybe."  
"I doubt it," snorted Yamacha.   
Chichi and 17 glared at him before looking back in front of them. When they heard a female voice they landed on a baloncy and walked inside only to see a female bathing. 17 turned away since one he was loyal to Hasha two Chichi would probably tell her and then Hasha would probably make him sleep on the couch. Yamacha just stood their staring at her like he had never seen a naked woman before (A/N:Well outside of playboy magazines he had hadn't seen one like this.). Chichi cleared her throat interuppting the young girl's soft humming.   
The girl turned around and looked at the three shocked well the faces of two and the back of one. The young girl turned her back on them and climbed out of the bath pulling on a robe before turning back to face them.  
"You can look now," said the young woman to 17.  
17 turned around to look at the young woman in a dark red robe. Her hair fell over her shoulder dripping wet. Her dark hair fell to her waist and her dark eyes were warm with kindness.   
"Well," she said calmly. "Lets get started on the test shall we. 17 you will take the test."  
"Why?!" snapped the android.  
"Because it just makes sense for you to take it," said the woman.  
"Wait you seem to know our names but who may we ask are you?" asked Chichi.  
"Oh yes I forgot to introduce myself my name is Lady Jessica. Now come on 17 time for you to take your test."  
"Okay lets get this over with the sooner the better," said 17.  
Lady Jessica showed him to a room that was pink.  
"What the hell is with the pink shit?!" 17 demanded looking at her.   
"You will see," sang Lady Jessica closing the door.   
The moment the door closed the room began to spin and 17 looked around his feet braced on the floor. The moment it stopped he found himself in a room that looked like it belonged to a little girl. Suddenly a little girl who had long black hair and golden eyes.   
'She looks like me and Hasha,' thought 17 looking at her.   
Suddenly the little girl looked at him.  
"DADDY!" she chirped.  
"NANI?!" 17 shouted.  
"DADDY!"   
The little girl wrapped her arms around 17's legs in a death grip. 17 looked down at her in shock, then he noticed the picture on the bookshelf. It was of him, Hasha, and the brat.   
"WAIT?!" he shouted trying to untangle the girl from around his legs.   
17 lifted the young girl to look him in the eye. She blinked and then grinned and wrapped her arms around his face.  
"MHOMHNRP!"  
"Huh?"  
17 yanked her off of his face and looked at her.  
"You have got to stop that," he growled.  
"But why daddy?" she asked.  
"First of all I am not your father."   
"No but you look like him.  
"What do you mean I look like him?"  
"My daddy died."  
17 stared at her before placing her on the ground and sitting cross legged on the other side of her.   
"What of your mother Hasha?"  
"My momma is still alive but she cries every night because she misses him."  
"I see."  
17 stood back up only to fall flat on his back again. He looked down and saw the young girl gripping his legs with a fierceness that he could not believe.   
"You are an affectionate little creature aren't you?" he asked shaking his leg.  
The little girl grinned and nodded her head excitedly.   
"Let go of my leg little girl."  
This time the little girl shook her head.   
"LET GO!"  
"Maria what is going on in there?" came a female voice.  
17 looked up as the door opened and a young woman came into the room. It was Hasha she looked beautiful and sexy.   
"17," she whispered.  
Then the room began to spin and when it stopped 17 was back in the room he had started out in and Lady Jennifer was there waiting for him.  
"Come you have passed the test here is your Dragonball go now your mate as news for you."  
17 nodded and joined up with Yamacha and Chichi before the three took off into the sky and blasted off to the BellTower.  
The moment Yamacha, Chichi, and 17 landed in the Belltower Yamacha felt something grab his neck and slam into the Belltower wall.  
"Goku what the hell are you doing?" shouted Surpreme Kai surprised.  
Everyone else was too shocked to say or do anything even Veggitta.   
"This bastard tried to force himself on my mate when I was dead," growled Goku.  
"Oh shit," whispered Veggitta.  
"What's wrong daddy?" asked Bra looking too her father.  
"Whenever another male touches a Sayains mate when he is not around and he finds out not even the gates of hell can stop him from killing the man."  
"But dad was dead," stammered Gohan.  
"Does that count as being gone?" asked Goten thoughtfully.  
"As long as the Sayain is still alive yes when he finds out it does."  
"So should we try to stop him from killing Yamacha?" asked Krillian.  
"I would love to see you try to stop him from killing the weakling without getting yourself killed," smirked Veggitta.  
"Why didn't mom tell me that Yamacha had tried to force himself on her?!" demanded Gohan.  
"Good question," snarled Goku. "What the hell did you do to my wife that would make her not want to tell me you tried to have your way with her."  
By now Yamacha was hanging out of the Belltower.  
"What are you talking about Goku?" gasped Yamacha.  
"You had your damn hands on my wife and tried to get her to lay with you and threatened her as well."  
Everyone stared at him in shock.  
"How the hell is it that I didn't know about this?!"  
"Simple this son of a bitch threatened her life if she told anyone."  
Gohan, Goten, and Pan turned and glared at Yamacha but Veggitta stepped in the way before they could join Goku.   
"Let him handle this after all its his mate that nearly got raped by the weakling."  
"Fine Veggitta."  
"I should kill you," sneered Goku. "I should rip you to shreds for touching my wife. I trusted you and you pull this. I trusted you as my friend to leave her alone and you went after her."  
Yamacha glared at him.  
"Since when were you ever there for her," he sneered arogantly. "I would make a better husband to her and a better lover then you ever would make monkey man."  
Goku tightened his grip on Yamacha's neck.  
"I am going to rip you to pieces right now."  
"Okay Goku," said Neko. "Let the dumb ass go he is not worth it."  
"Then what the fuck do you suggest I do with him."  
Noke smiled wickedly, "My school has a Women's Self Defence Class that needs a new target for the girl's to kick around."  
Everyone grinned wickedly and Yamacha suddenly felt very very nervous.  
________________________________________________________  
"Girls," said Coach Cargetit. "This young man as graciously voluntered to be our new target. Who wants to go first?"  
"I will coach," said one of the strongest regular girls.   
"Oh very good Lita have at him go with the basic routine."  
"Will do Coach."  
Lita moved into postion and slammed her fist into Yamacha's chest which was followed by a roundhouse kick. The moment she landed she swept her foot forwarded and entangled it with his own bringing him down. She lept into the air and landed in a crouch a foot away from him and lunged when he got back up again. Lita grabbed Yamacha's head and slammed it into her knee, she moved her knee down lower and slammed it into his stomach before punching him in the face.   
Yamacha struggled to get back up but couldn't when Lita pressed her foot down on his chest. The place she was pushing on was stinging and he knew that she had bruised his chest.   
"Ya know I have never had so much fun beating up anyone," smiled Lita.   
"You are a scarey little amazon bitch," grumbled Yamacha.  
"I know I am," smirked Lita.  
Then she lefted him up over her head by the arms and through him across the mat. Yamacha landed with a thud and skidded to a stop at the edge of the mat.  
________________________________________________________  
While Yamacha was getting smacked around by the girls everyone else was still in the Belltower wating for the class to end.   
"Is there something you haven't told me Hasha?" asked 17 with a raised eyebrow.  
"Um no," said Hasha looking a bit uncomfortable."  
"Do not lie to me I know you are hiding something what are you hiding baby?"  
"Um well you are going to have to babies."  
"So you are pregnant?"  
"Um yeah."  
"I am taking you home."  
"WHAT?!"  
"You are pregnant and I will not risk losing our child or you. You are too important too me."  
Hasha looked fumed and crossed her arms over her chest.   
"Look," said Noke. "What are we going to do about the seventh Dragonball?"  
"I think we should send another group to get it," said Neko.  
"Okay who should go get it?"   
"I think you should go with the Surpreme Kai."  
"You think I should go with the Surpreme Kai?!"  
"Sure why not," smirked Neko.   
"Fine," said the Surpreme Kai with the Dragonball radar in his hand. "Come on Noke lets get this over with."  
Noke sighed and followed Surpreme Kai out of one of the Belltower windows.  
Kibito watched silently as Surpreme Kai and Noke flew out the window in the direction of the final Dragonball. He knew that his master was fond of the ghost girl. He also hoped this worked since their souls were connected. One thing he could not understand was the fact that they could have survived this long without being near one another. The pull of the link between them as soulmates would have driven them insane like they nearly did to him and how they did to his soulmate Kone.  
________________________________________________________  
Surpreme Kai looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and noticed the smoothness of her face. He then remebered the sight of her body from the test he had taken. What sort of test had that been? He wanted to be with her forever share her life with her and have children with her. He wanted to share his bed with her and his life. He remebered that his advisor once had a lover that had been a darker version of Noke. Which ironically looked like the woman that Noke called Kone. Could Kone possiblely be the old lover that had been taking from his friend? It seemed possible.  
"Where to now?" asked Noke softly.  
Surpreme Kai looked down at the Dragonradar in his hand.  
"Left of here."  
"Right."  
Kibito looked around the Belltower wondering what to do while he waited. He was aware of the fact that Gohan was staring at him worried beyond belief.  
"Kibito?" he asked. "You know Kone don't you?"  
"I do know her yes," Kibito responded.  
"How do you know her though?"  
"I knew her years ago," sighed Kibito closing his eyes and leaning against one of the pillars. "She was different then not intent on destorying anything or on world domination. That all changed when someone had changed when someone had taken her from me severally years ago."  
"How many years ago was that?"  
"Too many to remeber too less to forget."  
Gohan looked at Kibito with this look on his face (you know when someone says something completely brilliant and you have no idea what they mean till later in life and you get this look on your face when you are told it) then he shook his head and sighed.  
"How did you know her if you do not mind me asking," said Gohan.   
"We were lovers when she was taken from me."  
"Why would someone take her from you."  
"I do not know."  
Kibito stood tall and then moved to face the window.  
"Where are you going Kibito?" asked Krillian.  
"I do not know somewhere where I can think I will be back later."  
"Um okay."  
Elsewhere_________________________________________________  
Kone stepped out of the gravity room something had interupted her training she could not place it though. She felt warm arms around her waist and knew it was Dabura. She closed her eyes and leaned into his chest, suddenly though her eyes shot open and she pulled away.   
"Is something wrong baby?" asked Dabura.  
"I need to go somewhere," she said quickly and dashed to their bedroom to shower and change.   
After Kone left Dabura turned around as Babi-Dee and his father Bibbi-Dee came into the room.   
"I think the spell is wearing down on her," said Dabura.  
"It has done so before Dabura this one is stronger I am sure she will not break it this time," said Babi-Dee.  
"If she does I will kill her without a second thought," Dabura turned around and strided toward the door.   
"Why would you do that Dabura?" asked Bibbi-Dee.  
Dabura stopped and turned around to look at the two men that he had pledged his allegiance to.  
"Because if I can not have her no one can."  
Then Dabura turned back and walked out of the room heading toward his bedroom. But when he got the bedroom Kone was gone.  
Forest somewhere___________________________________________  
Kibito landed at the river where Kone had been taken from him on that day haundred and a fifty years ago. He sat down at the river bank and dangled one of his feet over the edge where it hoovered over the water.   
"Kibito?" asked a female voice.  
Kibito jumped up and saw Kone standing there.  
"Kone," he whispered.   
"I remeber you but I do not know how I do."  
"We meet haundred and seventy fiver years ago."  
Kone stared at Kibito for severally minutes when she suffered a sudden flashback (AN: Does anyone else get dizzy from flashbacks).  
Flashback******************************************************  
Laughter rang threw the forest as two figures rolled around on the forest floor. When they stopped Kibito was on top of Kone and laughing. Kone smiled up at him sweetly and pulled her down and kissed him passionately. When they pulled back Kibito was having trobule breathing from the heat of the kiss so Kone got up and scampered away from him running through the trees laughing. Kibito shook his head and laughed as well before he got up and ran after her.   
When Kibito caught sight of her he tackled her to the ground and began to kiss her and nip her neck. Kone burst into gigles and tried to get out of his grip, but Kibito wouldn't let her.  
"Kibito! *laughs* Stop! *struggles for breathe* Please!" she shrieked giggling.  
"I do not think so."  
Finally Kibito stopped and kissed her lips with a heated passion she had never known before.  
"Kibito what as gotten into you?" she breathed.  
"You."  
Before Kone could say anything they were in the water and doing more then kissing. When they finally climbed out of the water dripping wet from both the water and sweat they were exhausted and collapsed onto the cape and used another one to cover themselves.   
"I love you Kone."  
"And I love you Kibito."  
Then the lovers fell asleep wrapped up in eachothers arms and meet eachother in the land of dreams.  
End of Flashback************************************************  
"Kibito!" exclaimed Kone throwing her arms around his neck.   
The impact sent Kibito flying to the ground with Kone on top of him and nuzzling her head under his neck.   
"Oh Kibito I missed you so much," she whispered tears falling down her face. "Do you still love me?"  
"Yes I still love you Kone."  
"Good," said Kone looking up into his eyes. "Because now that I remeber you I still love you too."  
Kibito smiled and pulled her down for a kiss which she fell into immidately.  
"Kone?"   
"What?"  
"Where did you go after they took you from me?"  
Kone sighed and laid her head on to his chest and listened to the beat of his heart.  
"Well," she began.  
Flashback******************************************************  
Kone was thrown into a wall and looked up to see who it was.   
"You!"  
"Yes Kone I have waited years to make you my dark queen," said the voice.  
"I will never be yours."  
"You have no choice woman."  
"I will never give you back to that fool."  
"I will kill myself before I join you!"  
"You can not kill yourself," laughed the man. "It would kill your baby twin sister Noke."  
Kone glared at the man in fury and spat into his eyes. Which he wipped away and laughed to himself.   
"Why are you doing this?!" demanded Kone with tears in her eyes that were streaming down her face.  
"Because I can and I have need of a queen."  
"You can never have me completely."  
"Oh I know and that makes it all the more appealing."  
He laughed and left the room closing and locking the door behind him. Then before Kone could say anything she was attacked by thousands of demons that entired her mind and took over her mind making her one of them.  
End of Flashback**********************************************  
"So that was it that began my ran of terror," whispered Kone.  
"How did you end back up with Noke though?" asked Kibito.  
"Well that is a completely different story that happens fifty years ago."  
"Tell me about it."  
"Well alright if you really want to know."  
"I do want to know."  
"Well," started Kone. "Lets see it all began...."  
Flashback******************************************************  
Kone was running while bullets were landing at her feet. She suddenly saw a lighter version run into her path.  
"Noke?!" she shouted.  
Noke turns her head and ducks as a bullet misses her head by an inch.  
"What the hell Kone?!"  
"What did I do?!"  
"Usually from what I have managed to keep track of you you always seem to be pissing someone off."  
"Okay so I blew their damn car to hell they deserved it."  
"What the hell did they do?"  
"They shouldn't have touched me."  
"No further explanation needed."  
"And you know it!"  
"So what now?"   
The girls had arrived at a cave and where hiding out.  
"Lets wait some years and then enroll in a school and see what we have missed around here."  
"Sounds cool lets go find ourselves a nice house to stay at till then."  
"Lets go."  
End of Flashback************************************************  
"Thats about it what have you been doing?"  
"Helping Surpreme Kai what else?"  
"What else indeed."  
"I love you Kibito."  
"And I you Kone."  
"Should we go back to your friends?"  
"Mine as well."  
Then the two lovers got up and flew to the Bell Tower.  
Elsewhere_________________________________________________  
Noke smiled and flew a little bit faster.  
"What is it?" asked Surpreme Kai.  
"Kone is back."  
Noke and Surpreme Kai landed in front of the last castle and looked around. The castle was rather big and looked somewhat Victorian in style. It was made from stone and had high towers. Resting on top of the high towers were sun stones. That made the castle seem almost famillar to Noke however she could not place the castle no matter how hard she tried.  
"This is the finally place of testing?" asked Noke surprised.  
"Looks like it," said Surpreme Kai. "Why do you ask?"  
"No reason its just that this castle looks famillar. But how can it look famillar?"  
"Who knows you are over a hanudred years old maybe you have seen it before."  
"I guess so."  
Kai and Noke walked inside the castle and looked around they did not see the owner of the castle no matter what room they looked in.  
"This is strange isn't there supposed to be someone to give the test at every palace?" asked Noke.  
"There should be," answered Kai.  
"Where do you think everyone is?"  
"Who knows but I have a bad feeling about this. You?"  
"Hai I do."  
The two continued to walk along the halls senses open and muscles tense incase they needed to fight or defend themselves from an attack. Suddenly the lights went out well the little light that they had anyways did. Noke felt very strange like the particles in her body were slowly being shifted or something (A/N: Which they were). Before she could say anything she was back in another room this one had to be a testing room but what test would she have to take and why?   
_________________________________________________________  
"Noke?" asked Kai back in the other room.  
The lights came back on low has ever and he realized that Noke was gone.   
'Where is she?' he thought to himself.   
He couldn't feel her ki anywhere and was begining to get worried when he remebered that when he had been given the test he hadn't been able to feel anyone's ki in there. So maybe the rooms blocked ki signatures that had to be the only logicaly explanation.   
'Where the hell am I?" snapped a voice in his mind.  
"Noke?" he asked outloud in shock.   
He wondered briefly for a minute on why he could hear the ghost girl. But shock his head dismissing it not willing to dwell on situation. Since he had something else to worry about right now. Like finding the lord or lady of the castle. With that in mind Surpreme Kai continued on his search hoping he would spot Noke incase she wasn't having a test done and was hurt or captured. Has he disappeared around the corner a figure appeared from the shadows and watched him with a slow vampire smile forming on her lips. Then she fades into the shadows and dispears.  
_________________________________________________________   
Noke looked around wonder where on Earth she was. The room she was in was big and round and had green walls.   
'Where the hell am I?' she thought to herself.  
Then in her head she heard Surpreme Kai's voice, 'Noke?'  
Noke looked thoughtful wondering what it could possiblely mean. But she decided not to dwell on it to much since she still needed to figure out where she was and what was going on. She suddenly realised that she was the one to recieve the last and final test. But what the test was she could not figure out, just then the room began to spin and she found herself standing in elobrate quarters. Then she heard voices and followed him where she saw herself alive and breathing sitting on a bed looking a little beaten up with Surpeme Kai next to her on the bed they seemed to be in deep conversation. Well actually Noke realized that Surpreme Kai was kneeling next to her and holding her against him.   
Noke didn't hear what they were saying since their voices were so low. But her eyes widened in shock when he leaned forward and kissed the D. Noke on the lips. D. Noke wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened has they fell onto the bed. Surpreme Kai shifted and got on top of her. She watched has one of his hands went behind her back and lifted her up and he pulled her up to the middle of the bed. He layed her down on the bed and kissed her neck tenderly. Then his hands wondered under her torn shirt and stroked her soft skin.  
Noke felt a blush creep across her face at the knowledge of what would happen if this continued. Her and Surpreme Kai she had to admit she felt attracted to him. But did he feel the same way? Was this just a trick and not a test just a trick some cruel person was playing on her. She had been in love before but all of them had ended up being creeps that Kone always had to save her from. She had not lost her virginty because in her opinion there was no one that she felt was willing for her to give her virginity to. So does she end up giving her virginity to Surpreme Kai?  
"Kai," whispered D. Noke her voice hazey with pleasure and passion.  
The room faded and Noke found herself back in the room and a Dragonball at her feet. The very last Dragonball was sitting there right at her feet and no one was there with her. Noke stepped out of the room and looked around feeling for Surpreme Kai's ki and followed it the ball in her hand tightly.  
"Well?" asked Kai behind her.  
"I have it."  
"Good," said Surpreme Kai as he rose alittle so he could face her completely.  
Noke was only around a foot taller then he was give or take a few inches. She stared into his eyes for severally minutes before he pulled her body close and pressed his mouth against hers. Noke fell into the kiss and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. The ball fell from her hand and would have hit the ground had Kai not captured it with his mind and kept it levitated in the air. Though their mouthes weren't really touching (she's a ghost remeber) they could still feel the warmth and passion from the kiss.  
"Very good dear girl very good," said a female voice.  
"That voice!" gasped Noke recognication playing her features has she pulled away from the sweet embrace. "I know that voice."  
Kibito and Kone flew to the Bell Tower side by side. Kibito's face was in the usual statement though Kone knew he was happy to have her back with him. Kone stopped flying suddenly when something aquired to her that she had completely forgotten about and almost made her not want to go to the Bell Tower with him. Kibito stopped as well and turned to stare at his lover and flew the short distance back to her.   
"Something is bothering you beloved," he stated taking her in his arms. "What is it?"   
"Your friends and not just Supreme Kai surely the others know what I have done."   
"Believe me my sweet," he said gently. "Some of them have done worse then you."   
"But I," she trailed off not telling him about whom she used to sleep with has he placed a finger over her lips to silence her.   
He tilted her face up towards his and bent down pulling her even closer to him and then he kissed her softly. But soon the kiss became inflamed with passion and they drifted down to a secluded part of the woods and collapsed on the ground still kissing. He pushed her onto the ground and got level with her face while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She sighed when he moved to her neck and began to remove the clothing from both of their bodies. She sighed and leaned against his chest when they started and smiled remembering how good it felt to be with him again. She hadn't realized it but he was a good man and she loved him more then she thought was even possible to love someone.   
But then she thought of something and narrowed her eyes when a sudden thought came to her.   
'What if he finds out?' she thought to herself. 'What if he comes looking for me and finds me with Kibito? Is he strong enough to survive a battle with him?'   
Kone gasped with Kibito when she felt it happen she snuggled her head under his chin and purred happily. Being in love was truly the best feeling in the entire universe.   
"We should get ourselves back together and continue our journey," said Kibito out of breath.   
Kone nodded and reached for their clothes so they could get dressed and continue back to the bell tower.   
_________________________________________________________   
Kai and Noke flew on towards the Bell Tower neither one spoke of the sweet kiss they had shared. Kai suspected it was because she was upset because even though she could feel the passion of it, she couldn't actually feel it. Which made him more determined then ever to get her back her body again so she can actually feel everything he gave to her. He loved her so much and wanted to be with her for all eternity, which it was a good thing that she couldn't age. He would have to give her the scared drink and figured that Kibito would want to give it to Kone has well so those two could be immortals and remain with Kai and Kibito forever. Like true love was meant to be, the thought of spending lifetimes without Noke was unthinkable.   
"So that woman was your aunt?" he asked.   
"Yes she was my aunt."   
"Do you think she was the one that gave you the test?"   
"There is no doubt in my mind she gave it too me."   
"What was the test?"   
"Nothing important," stammered Noke.   
She blocked her thoughts not knowing if he would be able to read her thoughts even though she was a ghost. Besides the thought of him being able to read her thoughts was a little unnerving. Supreme Kai or not he still shouldn't have the right to go through someone's head without permission or with a damn good reason to do so. She scowled and continued on in silence not noticing the statement on his face.   
Kai looked at Noke and smirked when she refused to tell him what her test had been. Not that he didn't already know what her test had been he had found out during that kiss though he had made sure she didn't know he was prying. Her memories were very interesting her and her sister being raised by an aunt whom he had just meet. Since their father had murdered their mother when she hadn't given him males for their firstborn. Amazingly, before he could kill the girls their aunt had saved them. He wondered how she could have that memory since she had been no more then one hour old at the time. Well she was remarkably gifted since she could remember that and he could hardly wait to get her body back. He wondered what she thought of the test and decided to find out. But when he tried to go into her brain he came to a wall and realized that she had put up a block and cursed to himself about his luck. But then he thought back to the time when the woman had identified herself and couldn't help but wonder what the woman had wanted with Noke.  
Flashback******************************************************  
Kai pulled back from the kiss and glared in the direction of the voice at the same time cursing himself for not noticing the fact that someone was watching them. He sighed and allowed her to pull away from him slightly blushing even though how a ghost can blush he did not know. Then the woman came into the light and he nearly chocked when he saw her. She had emerald eyes and red brown hair it looked like she had had red hair but someone had taken mud and smeared strikes in it. Yet somehow she managed to make it look good. She was has tall as Noke and had similar bone structure.   
"So I see you found the last Dragon ball dear girl," she smiled warmly at Noke.   
"Aunt Naksiaokia," she whispered in awe.   
Naksiaokia nodded to her niece and bowed to the Supreme Kai. Then she explained how she and the others would explain the reasoning of the tests and why they were given once they had completed the task they had set out to do. Since the tests would be very important later on. Also, that they had to do whatever they needed to do because the darkness was coming and fast. So Noke and Supreme Kai had hurried off to the Bell Tower and left the castle, which, eventually faded into dust.   
End of Flashback************************************************   
Supreme Kai frowned has he remembered the woman's name.   
'Now where does that name sound familiar?" he asked himself deep in thought.  
________________________________________________________  
Kibito and Kone landed at the Bell Tower, which caused everyone to blink and stare at them several times. Which was a real feat for Yamacha since had lots of bandages on him though his wounds where healing since against everyone's judgment he had been given a senzu bean. Which Bulma had told them they would need all the help they could get and also it would mean that they could do more stuff to him. Which, the Son men agreed too (luckily Yamacha was out or he would have panicked at this thought). Though the first words out of his mouth when he saw Kone and Kibito were.   
"IT'S KONE!" he shouted.   
"Oh look," muttered Kone dryly. "The cretin noticed me I feel so loved."   
"How? What? How? Huh?"   
"Somewhere in there is a sentence just dying to get out."   
"She works for them, she might try to kill us!"   
Kone sighed and lifted up her bangs to reveal an unmarked forehead. "DOES THIS HAVE AN M ON IT GENUIS?!"   
"Um no."   
"GOOD! THEN! SHUT! UP!"   
Yamacha nodded and looked her up and down his eyes resting on her cleavage. Kone seeming to sense what he was thinking punched him so he flew out of the Bell Tower and skidded over the roof. When he stopped the shingles broke underneath him and then you could hear screams of some of the cheerleaders. The screams were then followed by several curses from Lita who threw him back through the ceiling climbed out after him and proceeded to kick him across the roof a few times before going back into the girl's shower room.   
Kai and Noke landed at the Bell Tower and were surprised to see Kibito with Kone. Then they saw Yamacha looking a little worn out and torn up.   
"What happened to you?" Noke asked with a slight laugh.  
"Kone threw me over the roof and I landed in the girl's bathroom which really pissed off one of the girls. So she proceeded to kick me around the roof some."  
Kone chuckled wickedly and turned to look at her twin.  
"So what took you so long?" she asked with a smirk.  
Noke sighed and shook her head, "We got the last Dragon ball."  
"Good now we can resurrect you little twin."  
"I am the same height has you I would hardly call me little. But enough talk lets get this over with so we can take back our home and restore it too eats right full place."  
"Right," said Kone agreeing. "Let's call upon the Eternal Dragon and bring back my sister."  
Noke and Kone exchanged a look and a smirk came across their faces sharing a secret. But what secret could they possible be sharing. ________________________________________________________ The Eternal Dragon rose up from the gathered Dragon balls and looked down upon the group. The group ignored the awesome thunder, lighting, and dark clouds that came with the calling of the Dragon. He looked down upon them and snorted knowing who they were and knowing full well what they wanted from him but did they know what the wish would bring upon the Earth?  
"You who have awakened me and I will grant you one wish and one wish only. Tell what is your wish."  
"Bring back the one that is known has Noke," demanded Kai.  
"Has you wish so shall it be done."  
Then the Dragon's eyes flash a bright yellow and Noke was lifted up has the lighting flashed around her and a bright yellow aura surrounded her form. Then all of the sudden a loud burst of thunder and a bright flash of light Noke stood before them calmly and floated to the ground. She was human once more. The woman looked more beautiful then ever has a strange pure white aura surrounded her. Suddenly Kone was with her and she stood before her sister with a satisfied smirk on her face.   
"Well sister is good to see you alive again."  
"What took you so long too realize what was happening?"  
"I was a little busy outside of causing terror.  
"Oh really?"   
"Enough talk we have to worry about to do next."  
"Simple we go in kick their asses and we win."  
"It' s not going to be that easy and you know it!"  
Noke just smirked and shrugged her shoulders.  
"If I didn't know any better,"began Kone. "I would say you were starting to turn into me."  
"Now wouldn' t that be a nightmare?"   
"Very funny."  
"Are you too going to stop arguing or what," snapped Veggitta. "We have more important things to do then listen to you two bicker."  
"For once monkey boy is right,rdblquote smirked 17.  
"Yeah besides,"said Noke looking at her and her's sister  
"We need to change into something else.  
"I have some capsules that contain clothes that might fit you two," said Bulma.  
So all the women ushered Noke and Kone out the door and into another girl's bathroom (one that had not been trashed when Lita was kicking Yamacha around). While they forced the men to wait in the Bell tower. Veggitta looked irritated and Trunks just looked amused.   
'Trust mom to have a capsule of clothes everywhere she goes,' thought Trunks trying not to laugh.   
Veggitta snorted in irratation and glared at his son.  
"Trust that woman to bring clothes with her everywhere she goes."   
Trunks and the others just laughed including Kai and Kibito (can anyone imagine that?). Meanwhile________________________________________________ Noke and Kone were forced to stand in the middle of the women their emotions in between irratation and embarrasment of being pampered like this. Bulma smiled and took out a capsule and opened it to have a dresser appear and she opened it and began rumagging around looking for some clothes. She pulled out skirt, pants, shirts, tops, and various other articles of clothings.   
"Um," began Noke. "We do not wear skirts.   
"How can you not wear skirts?!" exclaimed Bulma.linetab "Well you can't fight very well in a skirt and you have less freedom of movement in it."  
"Oh well true I guess it would be hard to fight in a skirt. So we will just put these back and try out these other articles of clothing on you."   
So the girls had to stand still while the women held up various articles of clothing and exaimed how they looked on them. Finally they were finished and the women all walked out of the bathroom and back up to the Bell Tower after they had cleaned up of course. So when they entered the Bell Tower needless to say Kibito and Kone were both speechless to was Yamacha. Which of course really made Kone and Noke mad so they through him onto the roof and he fell through the roof again (the roof is rotting to the core) and then they heard sounds of him getting pounded by various volleyballs from the girls volleyball team. Which ironically enough Lita just so happened to be a part of.   
Kone was wearing a black tank top with black pants and a pair of high heeled boots. She also wore around her slender neck a matching chocker that had a blood red stone hanging from it. The stone had been a gift from Kibito when they first got together. The stone was rare and she was very attached to it almost has attached to it has she was to Kibito but she was more so attachted to Kibito then too the stone. The stone after all marked her has the lover of an imortal's body guard.  
Noke was wearing a blood red tank top with black pants with a pair of high heeled boots. She wore a silver choker with an emerald hanging from it the stone marked her has a lesser demi immortal. There were few of them and Noke wore it with pride since her mother was human and her father was an immortal. She just had no idea what exactly sort of immortal he had been.   
"Damn," gasped Kai.   
'She looks so good in that,' thought Kai with wonder.  
Kone stepped up to Kibito and smiled softly before taking a deep breath.  
"Kibito," she said softly. "I need to talk to you."  
"What about?" Kibito asked.  
"Can we do this elsewhere please?"  
"Of course we can, love."  
Then the two lovers took off into the air and left the Bell Tower toward their secrett hide away. They figured they would go there because no one would follow them, since no one knew about it. Not even Noke and Kai knew about this place though by all accounts they could if they wanted to, but out respect they did not enter into the section of their brains that contained their love lives. Soon the lovers landed at the spot and sat around the lake that bubbled through the wall of the mountain and exited through the other side. Near the lake were several weeping willows and boulders. There was also a waterfall in another part of their secret place that led to a steaming pond that was good for bathing. The best part of the cave was that it was always warm inside no matter what the temperature outside. Plus, it was quite so they were never bothered by anyone. They loved the privacy and it was roomy for sparing matches.   
While Kone struggled to find the words of how to tell him about her and Dabura, Kibito remembered the first time they had found this place.  
Flashback*****************************************************  
Kone laughed as she squirmed in the arms of her lover. The moment she broke free, she blasted off and flew deep into the maze of mountains and caves. She laughed as he gave chase and began to throw blasts at her since they had been sparing before she got away. When one blast hit her square in the small of the back and sent her sprawling in the direction of a mountain. Kibito surprised at the force blasted foward to save her only to have her slip into the moutain like it was a hologram and him following behind shortly afterwards.   
"Wow," she said when he arrived net to her. "This place is amazing!"  
Kibito looked around and had to admit she was right the place looked pretty amazing. He heard her laugh and turned to look at her wondering what she found so funny. In response she threw her arms around his neck and they both fell backwards him on the bottom and began to kiss passionately.  
End of Flashback***********************************************  
"Kibito?" asked Kone.  
"What is it?"  
"Do you promise there is nothing that would make you stop loving me?"  
"Of course."  
"Do you swear on the River Styx?"  
Kibito stared at her for several minutes whatever she had to tell him had to be pretty bad if she was making him swear on the sacred river of the Greek undead.  
"I swear on the River Styx that there is nothing that would make me stop loving you."  
"While I was being controlled by Bibi-Dee and his father I and Daubra we well what I mean to say is that we were lovers."  
Kibito stared at her for several minutes allowing the news to sink in and wondering what to think.  
________________________________________________________  
Everyone else sat around wondering what to do when 18 got an idea and kicked Yamacha out of the Bell Tower and onto the roof causing him to fall through it and land in a classroom. They heard a muffled curse and some shots has the song 'Happy Birthday' was cut short and then they heard him getting kicked around which was soon followed by.  
"Oh man not you again," moaned Yamcha.  
Everyone knew he was talking about Lita and looked at eachother and shrugged not really caring anymore.   
"What do you think Kibito and Kone are talking about?" asked Bra.  
"More then likely about what happened to her under Bibi-Dee's control," replied Noke.  
"Well why doesn't she tell us?!" demanded Veggitta.  
"If she decides you have a right to know she will tell you, but only when she feels ready."  
"What do you mean 'we' woman?!" demanded Veggitta.  
"I already know what she is telling him."  
"Then why don't you tell us?!"  
"It is not my place to do so."  
Veggitta was about to say something else when a bright flash of light filled the room blinding everyone for a moment. When the light clear there in their midst stood the gaurdians of the Dragonballs and with them stood Naksiaokia in the clothing of aWiccan noblewoman. Her gown was blood red with black lining and had no shoulders, the sleeves were tight until they reach her elbows then they draped down loosely. The skirt of the gown reached her knees and clung to her legs though it had a slit on both sides, she wore black leggings since the slits reached her upper hips. She wore red leather boots that reached an inch below her knee and had black laces.   
"I believe it is time to explain to you why you took those tests," she said softly. "When Kone and Kibito get back of course."  
"Of course," said Noke softly. "When they get back all will be revealed."  
"I remember you!" exclaimed Kai has it suddenly dawned on him.   
________________________________________________________  
Kibito sighed and closed his and then smiled.  
"Like you said beloved," he smiled. "It was when you were under their control that has nothing to do with the here and now. When your past confronts you... if it ever does, I will be there to help you confront it with you. You and I are forever one nothing in the entire universe and beyond can keep us apart."  
"You promise you will never leave me?" asked Kone leaning her head against his arm.  
For the first time since she had been taken from him those many years ago she allowed herself to become fearful of being taken away from him again.   
"Come," he said. "We had best be getting back to the others."  
"Right!"  
Then both of the lovers stood up, but before taking off again Kone jumped up and wrapped her arms around Kibito's neck and kissed him before jumping into the air and flying. Kibito soon took off not very far behind her and they began a race back to the Bell Tower. Both in deep thought of what they would have to do if Dabura came back for her. Neither giving a thought to what slowly and steadily grew inside the womb of Kone less then a day old.   
________________________________________________________  
Everyone looked up as Kone and Kibito landed in the Bell Tower. Kone looked up and looked shocked to see Naksiaokia with the Gaurdians of the Dragonballs.   
"Aunt Naksiaokia what are you doing here?" she asked.  
"We are here to explain the reasons for the tests and what the mean."  
Every one stared at Naksiaokia waiting for her to explain the meaning of the tests she just looked at them with a confident smirk on her face. She looked around at the others who were staring at her waiting for her to tell them.  
"Well I'll let the different Gaurdians of the Dragonballs explain their separate tests to you. Since they would know what the meaning of them was, though, I know as well I will leave the test and explaining up to them. Lady Jen since you were the first one you begin."  
"As you wish Lady Naksiaokia," said Lady Jen with a bow. "Goku you were given the test because since you seemed to enjoy leaving your wife. We began to wonder whether or not you really loved your wife or whether you loved the sex you two shared. So we gave you the test of lover or friends and since you choose your lover instead over your friendship with the man that tried to take her, you passed your test. Now Lady Kyia will explain the next test that was given to Marron."  
That said Lady Jen disappeared in a swirl of wind and Lady Kyia stepped up and bowed to the group.   
"My name as some of you may know is Lady Kyia.I will explain to Marron the reasons for her test and why she passed the test. She passed the test because you realized that you were in love with Goten long before Greg took your innocence away from you. Indeed your fates were decided before the beginning of time. That was what we needed you to figure out and understand how much and how long you had been and still are in love with him. No,w Lady Kaji, perhaps you would like to explain why you tested Piccolo with that test."  
Then as Lady Kyia disappeared with a puff of smoke, Lady Kaji stepped up and bowed and smiled happily.  
"Hello," she said. "As some of you know I am Lady Kaji and I have come to explain the reasoning of Piccolo Test. Before Piccolo meet Gohan, he was never patient and would have killed anything that got in his way or got on his nerves. It's no wonder he didn't kill Gohan when he was younger instead of continuing his training of him. But the point is from his companionship of the Son family, Piccolo learned patience and tolerance. For excerising that he passed the test. Though I was amazed since even Son Goku would have killed something that annoying. Now I have nothing more to say about this and now Lord Nanashi will explain the reasoning for Kibito's test."  
After she had finished, Lady Kaji bowed and disappeared in a twinkling of stars and dust. Lord Nanashi the only male Guardian of the Dragonballs ever stepped forward and smiled at the girl's earning an annoyed look from their men. So he cleared his throart and looked at Kibito for several minutes before opening his mouth to speak.  
"Okay as ya'll know," he said, "I am Lord Nanashi the only male Guardian of the Dragonballs anyways, the reason that Kibito took that test was because we needed Kone back with Noke for various reasons which you will find out later and Kibito as her former lover would have the best connection other then her twin sister Noke but she was too busy with something else and being dead and a ghost and all did not help at all. So we figured that Kibito would be the better candidate and we were right since well look at them now. Well now that that is out I am done and can go back to my business, Lady Kei and Lady Yuri will explain their test to Supreme Kai. Now I had best be going."  
"Lord Nanashi," said Naksiaokia without turning her head.   
"Yes?" asked Lord Nanashi.   
"Do stay free incase you are needed later."  
"As you wish Lady Naksiaokia," said Lord Nanashi bowing and disappearing in the blink of an eye.   
Lady Kei and Lady Yuri stepped up and bowed to them and smiled happily.  
"Well," said Lady Kei. "As you well know we are Lady Kei and Lady Yuri. I being Lady Kei this is my twin Lady Yuri. We gave Supreme Kai that test to show him what will happen if certain things fall into place."  
"What certain things?" asked Kai.  
"Well that is for us to know and you to find out," chirped Lady Yuri.  
Kai glared at the two women before they finally continued.  
"Well," began Yuri. "He passed because he did not flip out and he actually felt happy about what he saw. Then again if I was someone that old that needed..."   
Lady Yuri's voice trailed off has Lady Kei smacked her across the head.  
"Yuri!" she snapped. "Shut up and stop blabbing off at the mouth." Then she turned back to the others and smiled sweetly. "Well now that we have finished explaining the reasoning behind our test we will take our leave of you and leave Lady Jessica to explain the reasoning behind the test she gave to 17."  
That said both women bowed and vanished in a whirl of ice, which shattered and left nothing of the two women. Then Lady Jessica stepped forward and smiled at them calmly.  
"I," she began. "Gave the test to 17 too see exactly how much he had changed since his relationship with Hasha first began. He passed the test when he did not raise a hand to the child even before he found out that it was the child he and Hasha are too have. However like somethings whether he will die or not is a mystery that may or may not be altered. So that is another reason I gave the test to give him a worried of caution in future fights. I will take my leave of you now and allow Lady Naksiaokia to explain to you the last test."  
Then Lady Jessica turned into dust and she floated away with the soft wind. Lady Naksiaokia turned to face the startled faces on them and smiled before nodding her head.  
"It is true," she said calmly. "I did give Noke her test."  
"But why?" asked Noke.  
"I was just getting to that part my dear, really you must learn patience. Even though you are more patient then your dear sister you still must learn it. Now the reason I gave you the test was too see how you would react to being with him. Now dear really you must find yourself a man; it is really shouldn't be that hard. Not all men are like your father you know."  
"Don't remind me," whispered Noke.   
In the background Kone flinch and tried to hide the fact that she was upset about the mention of her father.   
But Lady Naksiaokia went on, "Now you passed because you reacted the way you were supposed to react in order for everything to fall into balance."  
"What things need to fall into balance?!" demanded Goku.  
"All in due time now," said Lady Naksiaokia. "I will take my leave of you good luck warriors may Lady War shine upon you brightly."  
Then she was gone and the warriors were alone once more.  
"Don't get your hopes you to soon," said a new voice.  
Everyone whirled to look at the voice and saw two figures crouching there.   
"YOU?!" Everyone explained recognizing one.  
"No," said Kone.  
"It cannot be," gasped Noke.   
Noke took a step back has she looked at the male that was with Dabura.   
"No how is it possible? You're dead," whispered Noke as Kone stepped in front of her.   
"Father," growled Kone. "What the hell are you doing here?!"   
Kai stared at the two girls in shock as did Kibito.   
'How is it possible?' Kai asked himself. 'They are Lord Drakionias' daughters. The Demon Keeper of Darkness had daughters?! How is it possible I did not know of this?!'   
"What proof do you have of this?!" demanded Kai.   
"I know they are mine so do they," smirked the Dark Lord. "Besides I have already chosen their mates. For Kone I have chosen Dabura and for Noke I have chosen Majin Buu."   
"WHAT?!" exclaimed everyone in the Bell Tower.   
"NO!" shrieked Noke in terror.   
To be mated to the man that had killed her mother was unthinkable. He had done so much evil and she hated him for it. He had taken away her friends and nearly taken her sister from her. She would never allow someone like him to touch her.   
"I WILL NOT ALLOW HIM TO TOUCH ME!" snapped Noke.   
"I am your father!"   
"You are not my father," snapped Noke. "I have no father!"   
Drakionais leaped forward and slapped Noke the impact of his hand on her face cause her too left off her feet and slam into a pillar. That was all Kone needed she lunged forward only to have herself thrown back by Dabura. Dabura disappeared and re-appeared in time to grab Kone from behind and wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't move.   
"Let me go dammit!" snarled Kone.   
"I do not think so," whispered Dabura.   
He then licked her neck. That pissed off Kibito big time.   
"Get your hands off of her!" roared Kibito powering up.  
Dabura looked at him with amusement. "What can you do?"  
Snarling, Kibito lunged at him. Smirking, Dabura threw Kone away like a rag doll and got into fighting position. Kibito kept coming, coming, then disappeared from view. Dabura's eyes went wide.  
"Where" he asked looking around.   
From seemingly nowhere, came a fist that connectedly soundly with Dabura's jaw and sending him flying.   
Kaioshin glared at Drakionais, and he glared back.   
"You can't have my daughter."  
"She already decided to have me. You have nothing more to say about it."  
"I am their father!"  
"Perhaps so, but you had nothing to do with their lives, so you have no right to step in now."  
"And you. Do you think you can honestly love my daughter?"   
Kaioshin stiffened. "I do love your daughter."  
"Ah but my daughter loves no one except Majin Buu. She may not know it, but I do."  
Growling, Kaioshin powered up. "Why don't you talk to your daughter about that!" he yelled enraged.  
Eyes narrowing, Drakionais charged at Kaioshin; Kaioshin stood ready. As Drakionais neared, he moved to the side, the recently poised fist hitting the air.  
"Where did you go coward?"  
"Right here!" Kaioshin's foot struck Drakionais in the back sending him reeling.  
"You bastard," he muttered just as a roundhouse kick connected with his face.   
Dabura stared at Kibito in shock. 'No,' Dabura thought. 'I am stronger than this nothing of a god. I will not be defeated! I am the King of the demons!' Raising his hand he brought up the ghost of demons past but Kibito passed all of them and punched Dabura in the stomach making the illusions dispel.  
"I am not impressed by your illusions Dabura. Fight me like a man or slink away in shame!  
Dabura turned a malevolent glare on Kibito and rammed his already clenched fist into the frowning face of Kibito.   
The fist struck and sent Kibito flying into the nearest wall. A bit slumped and more than a bit angry he stood and glared back at Dabura matching his malevolence.   
Blindly, Drakionais's struck out hitting something. Grinning he opened his eyes to see what he had hit. A very angry Juunana-gou glared at him.   
"You don't want to fight me," he said in a calm and deadly tone. Lifting his hand, he shoved him into the opposite wall where Kaioshin was lying in wait. As soon as Drakionais drew near, Kaioshin slammed his elbow into his spine. An audible 'CCCCRRAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKKK!' was heard and Drakionais slumped to the floor, defeated.  
Kaioshin smiled in triumph. "Thank you Juunana-gou."  
"My pleasure," the android said grinning evilly.   
Kibito flew at Dabura and disappeared behind. Smiling, Dabura thrust his fist back and hit Kibito in the face, expecting him to go behind him. Startled, Kibito grabbed his face in surprise. Turning, Dabura delivered a set of heavy punches and kicks to the un-guarded Kibito.  
"Kibito!" Kone cried.  
'Kone,' he thought. 'Makenai!' 1   
Getting up, he said, "Konochikai todoke gingamade! Makenai!" 2   
'Kibito,' Kone thought.  
With renewed energy, Kibito charged at Dabura with his own barrage of punches and kicks that were downright ruthless. Soon Dabura lay unconscious in a heap on the floor with Kibito standing over him breathing heavily.   
"Kibito!" Kone cried running to him.  
Kone leapt into his arms and pressed her mouth ruthlessly against his lips. Kibito pulled her away smiling and kissed her forhead.  
"Has much as I like the reward I think we had better stop so I can breathe," smiled Kibito.  
"Sorry," said Kone.   
"What are we going to do with them?" asked 18.  
The group turned to look in the direction of the men only to find out they were gone.  
"What now?" asked Chichi.  
"We go to my planet and decide what to do about them and see if we can find where their hide away is," replied Surpreme Kai.  
"Okay how are we going to get there?" asked Goku.  
"Like this," said Surpreme Kai.  
Then their surrondings shifted and the entire group found themselves in a strange palace.   
"You each will have your seprate rooms," said Surpreme Kai. "We will meet in the morning to dicuss our plan on of action right now we all need to sleep.  
Some palace servents came into view and lead the couples away leaving Kone, Kibito, Noke, and Surpreme Kai alone. Yamacha of course was sent to a room by himself, far away from Goku. Kibito smiled and lead Kone to his own room and Noke watched him go. The moment they disappeared Noke looked around the room that they were standing in marvelling at its beauty.   
'Wow,' she thought looking around.  
Surpeme Kai watched this entire thing going on before touching her hand to get her attention. Hey smiled at the woman has she looked down at him in surprise.   
"Come with me," he whispered softly.  
Noke nodded has he took her hand and lead her to his room. Once they were in there he pulled her onto the bed and got her to sit down. Then he darted in for a kiss, and pushed her down onto the bed his hands in her hair. Noke sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck giving into the kiss.   
Kai and Noke walked into the dinning room to see the others already there eating breakfast, except for Kibito and Kone.   
"Have a good night?" asked 17 with a smirk.  
Noke blushed for several minutes while Kai glared at the black haired android. Hasha growled and slapped him across the back of his head.   
"What?" asked 17 perplexed  
"Behave," snapped Hasha in irratation.  
Kai snicked only to recieve a slap in the back of his head by Noke.  
"That goes for you too," snapped Noke.  
"Looks like someone can finally keep Kai under control," said a sleepy voice.  
Everyone turned to see Kibito with Kone on his arm.  
"Looks like Kai wasn't the only one to have fun last night," muttered Veggitta drinking his coffee.  
Bulma sighed and smacked him across the head.  
"That does include you Veggitta!" she snapped.  
"Woman!" snapped Veggitta in aggitation.  
"Don't even start!" snapped Bulma shooting to her feet.  
"Woman you will treat me with respect!" snapped Veggitta shooting to his feet has well.  
"Stop it both of you," said Noke flatly sitting down in a seat next to Kai. "We have more important things to do then listen to you two bicker with eachother."  
"Quiet woman!" snapped Veggitta.  
"Veggitta!" said Kai harshly. "You will treat my mate with respect!"  
Veggitta and Kai stared at eachother for severally minutes before Kone cleared her thoart to break the silence.   
"Gentlemen," she said calmly. "My sister is right if we want to save the planet then we have to put your titanic agos aside. We also have to at least pretend we get along at least somewhat. So does anyone have any suggestions in how we are going to fo this?"  
"Who says we need a plan woman?!" snapped Veggitta.  
"Because that way we would have a better chance then we would if we just went in their with you acting like the asshole we all know you are."  
"Veggitta shut up," said Bulma seating back down has Veggitta opened his mouth.   
Veggitta opened his mouth and then shut it and sat down.  
"Besides," said Bulma smiling triumphantly. "I have an idea."  
"This had better be good woman," snarled Veggitta.  
"It might work but the question is are Noke, Kone, Kai, and Kibito willing to go along with it?"  
Everyone turned to look at Bulma then turned to look at the four immortals.   
"Go on," said Kai softly.  
Later that night____________________________________________  
The group slipped silently amognst the shadows of the fortress. The women were brought along since they were also part of the plan even though the men didn't want to have them endangered.  
"Are you sure hey can't sense us with these braclets on?" asked Goku.  
"Pretty sure," said Bulma softly. "I mean you guys couldn't sense eachother earlier."  
"Yeah but we are mortals," muttered Gohan under his breathe. "These people aren't really mortals or immortals they just are."  
"They are wizards that can live until they are killed," said Kai.  
"I hope this plan of your works woman," snapped Veggitta.  
"Yeah so do I," muttered Kone. "We probably should have come up with a few back up plans just incase it doesn't."  
"Do you doubt my brains?!" hissed Bulma.  
Everyone turned to stare at her with raised eyebrows. Bulma puffed and began crossed her arms over her chest.   
"If this does not go according to plan," said 17. "I suggest you women stay out of the way."  
This earned him severally infuriated glares from the women.  
"He is right," said Goku. "We don't want any of you to get hurt."  
The women rolled their eyes but made no complaint since the men wouldn't give up when the women they loved were at stake. Besides most of them had Sayain blood in them and were bonded and no one was in any postion to want to deal with an enraged Sayain if so much has a scartch appeared on their mate.   
"Let's move out," suggested Gohan moving quickly to another group of shadows closer to the fortress door.   
The others followed close behind him were two guards stood at the door. They both bore the sign of the Majin on their forehead.   
"We should get rid of them first," said Noke. "Incase they see the guys and warn them while we do what we gotta do inside."  
"Right," said 17.   
17 and Piccollo faded into the shadows and moved swiftly toward the guards. The next thing the group knew the guards were yanked into the shadows their was a brief struggle before the two men came back to the group and reappeared from the shadows.  
"I hope this place doesn't have video cameras," said Neko after a moment.  
"Don't you think if they had they would have attacked us," said Trunks softly.  
"Unless they want to plan a trap," said Neko.  
"These people are too stupid to plan anything," snapped Veggitta. "Let's go!"   
That said Veggitta got up and began to walk toward the front entrance.   
"He is going to get us killed," muttered 17 following him short behind.   
Hasha sighed and rolled her eyes when the rest of the males moved forward has well.  
"They are all going to get us killed," she muttered under her breathe.  
Neko had to cover her mouth to stiffle the giggles, while the men disappeared inside. A few minutes later an explosion came from the wall to the right of the girls. They were flung out from the shadows with cries of surprise, pain, and several curses.   
"Damnit," said Kone climbing to her feet. "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! That stupid Veggitta screwed it up!"  
"No," said Noke climbing to her feet.  
"I think they knew we were here."  
"How though?" asked Neko.  
Noke sighed and reached behind her sister and into her hair pulling out a transmitting device.   
"It probably gave them some clue has to where we were," said Bulma taking it from her. "And judging by these slits I would say they could hear everything they said. How Kibito didn't find it last night during your little mating session I have no idea. Dabura must have been writhering with fury at listening to you two."  
Kone growled and snatched the device before crushing it. At that moment several Majin Warriors leapt out from the destroyed building.  
"Shit," muttered Chichi moving into a fighting stance.   
Chichi was soon joined by the other women except Bulma who was forced into the circle of women. At that moment before the men could attack a blast came from inside the building.   
"Get away from out women assholes!" shouted Goten charging out.   
Goten was soon joined by the other males who were now swarming the area like angered bees. The rest of the men knew that staying here would mean they would be killed by the furious males, but leaving would be slow and painful. They opoted not for the latter and charged at the men. In the blink of any eye all of them lay on the ground and the men were congratulating eachother.   
The women exchanged looks and rolled their eyes at one another.   
"Men and their agos," muttered Hasha.  
Neko looked at her adopted sister and chuckled this coming from a woman mated to one of the most egotistical men in the group. At that moment a burst wind came through the group and knocked the women off their feet and scattered them around the floor. Noke and Kone were seperated and on different points of the ground. The men took to the air to help them when they were all thrown back by a powerful blast.   
"What the hell?!" demanded Veggitta.   
All the men heard was dark laughter and they turned in the direction and saw a male figure with glowing red eyes. He gathered his power and aimed it at a section of wall above Kone. The ki blast shot toward the wall and destoryed it sending pieces of debris falling toward her. Kibito lunged to save her but was knocked back by Dabura. Other men tried to aide either Kibito or Kone but were jumped on by other Majin Warriors that seemed to have appeared from out of no where.  
Noke shook her head and saw a blast smashing into a wall and pieces of the wall crumbling. But the figure that the pieces were threatening to crush caused jolts of electricity to run up and down her spine. She quickly made her descion and jumped to her feet running to Kone. She had lost her sister once before and wasn't about to loose her again.   
"NO!" she shrieked reaching her sister just has the pieces of wall crushed down on the both of them.  
"KONE!" shouted Kibito.  
"Noke!" roared Kai.   
"NO!" they both yelled together.  
The smoke cleared and a pile of rocks lay covering the bodies of the young women. Undernegth the rocks was a single strand of red hair. Dabura sneered served the woman right she shouldn't have denied him. She should have died sooner and so should that twin of hers. They both deserved to die they were worth so much trobule. Well now that they were dead there was nothing to worry about anymore.   
Dabura turned his back on the group only to be slammed to the ground by something on top of him. Looking up he at Kibito who was glaring down at him. This will be all to easy, with an almost evil smirk Dabura flung him into a wall and moved into a fighting postion. Kibtio followed him shortly afterwards falling into his own fighting stance. He was well aware of the fact that Buu had appeared and was about to get into a fight with Kai. But right now all that mattered was getting rid of this fool and finishing off Kone.   
That was all that mattered to him was the death of this man and the woman that had spurned his affections after being healed. Fools all of them and they would pay dearly for this. Soon it would all be over and they would be dead. Victory was so very sweet and revenge was ever sweeter.  
"Are you just going to stand there like a coward?" asked Kibito with a sneer that taunted the other man. "I would have expected more from the likes of you Dabura. Or are you afraid of what I will do to you for your part in the death of Kone?"  
"Well then if you put it that way pathetic fool," smirked Dabura lunging at him. "You die!"  
"I think not," Kibito said lunging has well.   
The two men exchanged punches and kicks, each trying to get the upper hand. They both appeared to be pretty evenly matched, though when Kibito slammed his knee into Dabura's face he got the upper hand. Kibito began to push Dabura back into a wall and started punching him against the wall keeping him there. Dabura tried to block them but was unable to block all of the punches. So a few hit their mark and the Demon King was defenseless against a man who several years age he had destroyed.   
'I am stronger then him,' thought Dabura slamming a fist into the face of the unsuspecting Kibito. 'I will not allow myself to be weakened by the likes of him.'  
Majin Buu and Kai glared at eachother from across the distance. The others were either battling Buu's men or trying to dig the girls out from under the rubble. No one was aware of the awsome power that had begun to grow off of Kai.   
"You will die for this," snarled Kai.  
"But only if you can touch me Kai," smirked Majin Buu. "The woman is dead and her punishment is completed."  
"What punishment?!" demanded Kai.  
"Punishment for denying herself to me of course (A/N: *starts walking around holding her thoart and gagging*)."  
"Get over yourself," muttered Kai. "She never wanted you and she never will."  
"Well now you can't have her either her death has made sure of that!"  
"Bastard you die!"  
"Come on then!"  
Kai and Majin Buu flew at eachother and at once began to exchange blows. They exchanged kicks and punches each one attempting to get the upper hand. Both of them seemed to be at an equal strength though at the odd rate that Kai's power was rising was surprising and was distracting Majin Buu. Eventually Majin Buu faltered and Kai finaly got a punch in that sent the other man flying into a wall. Kai lunged forward and knocked Majin Buu back into the wall when he tried to climb out of the crater in the wall.   
Kai held Majin Buu by the thoart and glared into his eyes.  
"I will kill you for this you do realize this right?!" snarled Kai.  
"You couldn't kill me before," sneered Majin Buu. "I seriously doubt you could kill me now."  
"Don't bet on it," smirked Kai lifting him up and throwing him down to the ground.   
Kai noticed that Kibito had also thrown Dabura down has well. The two men hit eachother on the way down. Kai and Kibito exchanged looks and with a brief nod to eachother powered up a ball of ki before sending it down at the two fallen enemies. The blast in a burst of bright light destoryed the men in their weakened state. When the light had faded the rubble, Majin Buu, Dabura, and the Majin Warriors were gone. All that was left was the battered bodies of the Z warriors and the two motionless bodies of the women they loved.   
The two of them floated down and knelt besides the motionless bodies. They took them in their arms and were relieved to discover that they were still alive.   
"What about their father?" asked Marron.  
"Indeed what about me?" asked Drakionias from behind them.   
"You die next," said Kai standing up with Kibito.  
"No," said the soft voice of Kone.  
Looking behind them they saw Kone and Noke struggling to their feet.  
"No," repeated Kone. "Let us take care of him."  
"Are you sure?" asked Kibito.  
"Postive," said Kone.  
"Just stay back and do not interfer," said Noke.  
The two girls move in front of the others and stood before their father.  
"You girls," snarled Drakionais. "Don't have it in you to destory me. Much like your mother didn't have it in her to destory me. She was weak just like you."  
"Well," said Kone.  
"At least mother had honor," finished Noke.  
Both girls charged at their father and powered up blasts to their sides. This technic had been taught to them by their mother before she had been murdered by their father.  
"Flare of Midnight!" the girls shouted.   
They realised the blasts and it encircled Drakionais the dark flare rose higher and got even closer to him.   
"What is the meaning of this?!" Drakionais roared in fury.  
"A gift to you from us father!" shouted Kone.  
"A little something our mother taught us!" smirked Noke.  
"I hope you enjoy hell!" roared Kone.  
The blast grew stronger eventually covering Drakionais before collapsing ontop of him and then the floor fell out from under them.  
_____________________________________________________  
The morning was bright and sunny the tempeture was cool. Everyone was gathered for the wedding of the four immortals. Kone had suffered a miscarriage when the rubble had fallen on them. But things were looking up for her since Dabura's death. Right now things were wonderful. Soon Kone and Noke would be married to the men they loved and the universe was once more at peace.   
Kone looked up has Noke walked up to her. Both women wore simple white tunics that feel down to their ankles, they wore white lace up ankles, and a thin white veil.   
"We are finally getting married," said Noke softly.  
"I know I can not believe it," sighed Kone. "Everything is right in the world now."  
"Yes it is isn't it."  
The door opened and Chichi poped her head in.   
"It is time," she said.  
"Hai," said Kone.  
"Thank you," said Noke.  
Together the three of them walked out into the woods were everyone else was waiting. Then the women lead Noke and Kone down the aisle to their waiting mates. Life was wonderful and for some reason they knew that it would only get better.  
  
THE END  
_________________________________________________   
1 "Makenai !"- Japanese for: "I won't give up!"  
2 "Konochikai todoke gingamade !"- Japanese for "Let this vow sound through the whole galaxy!"  
You may recognize this from "Sailor Star Song " if not, this is where I got those phrases. For this fight seen, it seemed appropriate. The translated version of it in the footnote was taken from the translation done by: Alex Glover . If you haven't heard the song, e-mail me, Lady Kyia, and I'll tell you where to find the song. And let me assure you that it is an awesome song! 


End file.
